


Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika: Justice League Dark

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Strange things happen all around the globe concerning the Justice League with demons swarming around. The Hall of Justice suspects that it's a magical case, so they call upon the help of John Constantine and Zatanna who are wielders of magic. Meanwhile, Atticus has an identity crisis as he begins to wonder about his long-lost missing parents who may or may not be dead all along.





	1. Chapter 1

You guys had some pretty interesting things to say about the last entry, huh? Well, I'm glad you had fun with that... Now enjoy a little something-something collabed with from Scrappy Doo Fan. Read & Review!

Lionel glanced at the others, who were now inside Cherry's room. "We ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" The others replied.

"Okay, let's have some fun." Cherry told Lionel.

He started the program, and the movie began.

It was a dark night in cities all around the world, especially with where many superheros lived. A woman was grumbling over the phone as she drove in her car.

A woman was on her cell phone, only to grunt slightly as a car came up right behind hers. "Well, that's just great," The woman soon complained. "No, not the presentation. That was terrible. Some idiot just hit me. Do you realize how much this is gonna cost?" She then glared as she came out of her car to the other car behind her. "Not in money, which I have plenty of, but in-"

The other person in the car appeared to be a monster who snarled at her which then scared her. She screamed and got back into her car. But surprisingly, they just looked like normal people. Everywhere she looked, it was like demons were all around her, snarling at her.

The poor woman screamed from them. "Get away! Get away!"

The people looked confused from the woman's reactions, and soon, the heroine known as Wonder Woman was soon coming over. She reached into the car and pulled the woman out.

"Thank you...please save me!" The woman begged.

"From whom?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There are demons here..." The woman told her. "They're everywhere, don't you see them?!"

Wonder Woman looked all around and soon looked back at the woman. "I only see one."

The woman looked at her in shock and terror.

In Metropolis, a man had a gun pointed to his family.

"I'll ask you one last time," The man glared. "What did you do to my family?!"

"Steven, it's me, Gloria!" A woman's voice cried out, but he could only see demons. "I'm your wife. These are our children."

"LIAR! YOU KILLED THEM!" he replied, but before he could fire, Superman blocked the bullet and bent the gun before tossing it away.

"Phew..." Saiya Man said as he soon joined his adoptive father.

"No one is dying here tonight." Superman told the man.

"It's not me you should be stopping," The man said to the superheros. "It's them! Look at them!"

"All I see are a bunch of normal people." Saiyaman replied as two police officers burst into the house.

"Look at them!" The man cried out to them. "They're just like the neighbors. Go to my shed, you'll see that I'm right."

"Your shed?" Superman replied.

"I put them in there... Please, believe me." The man begged as he was being handcuffed.

Saiyaman smashed the shed door down...only to see dozens of corpses, strung up on the walls and wrapped in aluminum siding. He put a hand over his mouth and his face turned sickly green. Superman came to comfort Saiyaman, looking quite disgusted with the man who was being arrested.

Meanwhile in Gotham City, a woman was standing on a rooftop, holding an infant out over the ledge.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I don't believe that child has had their skydiving lessons yet." Bat-Mite remarked as he appeared, dressed in a security guard outfit, holding a clipboard and pen.

"It's not my fault," The woman frowned, she looked quite exhausted as she held her baby, but all she saw was an unholy demon in a baby blanket. "I've given birth to the devil. It's the devil!"

"I may not be a kid person, but I have to disagree..." Lady Gothika said. "Just calm down... Okay?"

Bat-Mite picked up the baby and sniffed it. "Phoo! She might not be possessed, but there's SOMETHING demonic about that diaper smell!" he remarked.

"Don't you see it's a devil?!" The woman cried out.

"Look, lady..." Lady Gothika said. "You're really tired... Just let us get you home... You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah!" Bat-Mite added. "I get that bein' a mom has to be real stressful, but that ain't a reason to go thinkin' your kid's some kinda demon!"

The woman soon began to back up.

"NO!" Batman cried out to the woman.

The woman soon leapt off the edge of the building to end her own life.

"I got the kid, someone get the LAY-DEE!" Bat-Mite replied as he used his arms to stretch out and grab the baby.

Batman soon went to swoop down to save the traumatized woman.

"I can't look." Lady Gothika muttered, covering her eyes.

Bat-Mite quickly caught the child and teleported back to the group. "It's alive!" he remarked, before checking the sheets. "And it's also a girl!"

"Oh, good..." Lady Gothika whispered in relief for the baby. "And the mother?"

Bat-Mite got a nervous expression on his face. "...things got broken..."

"WHAT?!" Lady Gothika asked, zipping over to the ledge.

Batman soon looked up at her and shook his head as it didn't look good.

Bat-Mite glanced down to the baby. "I'm so sorry." he replied.

"W-W-What're we gonna do with the baby?!" Lady Gothika asked. "We can't just leave her!"

"We WON'T!" Bat-Mite replied. "We're HEROES, remember?"

"We'll think of something, Gothy... Don't worry about it too much," Batman told his goddaughter. "I think we need to talk to some of the others about this strange case."

"So, does that mean...?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Yes," Batman told her. "We must meet at the Hall of Justice."

"Then there's no time to waste!" Bat-Mite replied as he snapped his fingers and they vanished.

They soon came into the Hall of Justice along with the other heroes of the world.

"Well, now we have a baby who needs a home...not to mention a new mom," Bat-Mite explained. "And a new diaper. Eugh."

"Aren't you going to change it?" Saiyaman asked Lady Gothika.

"Why me?" Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes.

"You're a girl." Saiyaman teased.

Bat-Mite took off his glove and slapped him across the face. "How DARE you." he remarked angrily.

"It was a joke! I'm joking!" Saiyaman grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, well it WASN'T funny," Bat-Mite retorted. "And for the record, I will change her, wise-ass."

"Sorry..." Saiyaman rolled his eyes. "LG makes jokes like that all the time, no one stops her..."

"Well, I wasn't there to see it, but I only saw yours," Bat-Mite replied. "But YOU have powers. As far as everyone else knows, she doesn't."

Lady Gothika's eyes widened before she looked sheepish about not having powers.

Everyone soon met up together to see footage going on all around the world about the people freaking out about monsters.

"These crimes were committed by law-abiding citizens." Superman told the other heroes.

"Weird, isn't it?" Bat-Mite asked. "Maybe something happened to them!"

"What else do we know?" Lady Gothika asked.

"They all claim to have seen nightmare visions beforehand." Wonder Woman said to her.

"Hmm... What about the cause?" Lady Gothika then asked.

"No idea." Superman shrugged.

Bat-Mite pondered as he proceeded to powder and change the baby's diaper. "Hmm...no doubt there's some sort of mental magic at play," he remarked. "Someone's cast some crazy hex on people to make 'em think they see demons!"

"Hex... Magic!" Saiyaman said. "This had to be some sort of magic act!"

"I thought you said magic didn't exist." Lady Gothika smirked.

"That was until I met your boyfriend." Saiyaman told her.

Bat-Mite blushed at that.

"The one week I fill in for Jordan, and it couldn't be some hairy-ass monster?" The temporary Green Lantern sighed to himself.

"Well, we all get the short end of the stick." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"The same pattern is repeating around the world, so there could be an overriding factor," Wonder Woman guessed as she took out a remote to show a world atlas on the screen. "Perhaps a paranormal element like Bat-Mite said."

"I'm not fully sure, but it might be possible." Saiyaman agreed.

"Lucky we have a friend who deals in such matters..." Bat-Mite remarked.

"Magic, huh?" Batman commented.

"We've come against magic before, Batman," Wonder Woman told him. "Xerxes, Trigon, Felix Faust..."

"Even Shazam's power is based on magic." Superman added.

"Cuz he got it from a wizard!" Bat-Mite nodded.

"With as much as you've seen, can you rule it out?" Superman asked The Dark Knight.

"The criminally insane don't need magic as an excuse," Batman said before standing up and going to leave the room. "I recommend spending more time on the streets instead of flying over them."

"Well, what about this?" Lady Gothika replied, grabbing Bat-Mite and held him out like a toy. "Look at this little guy. He's from another dimension, and has a lot of strange powers!"

"It's true. I also slice, dice, and make a mean set of crinkle-cut fries!" Bat-Mite grinned with a blush.

Batman glanced back and soon just walked away.

"Huh... He's even friendlier than they say." Green Lantern commented.

"He'll be fine." Lady Gothika said before letting go of Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite dropped out of her grip, and floated in the air. "Well, here's hoping." he replied.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Saiyaman asked them.

"Maybe in a minute." Lady Gothika replied.

The clock ticked for a few seconds as Bat-Mite checked his watch.

"I think you should go with Batman before he worries." Saiyaman said to Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite.

"Alright, alright..." Lady Gothika told him. "Don't get your tights in a twist."

"If you say so." Bat-Mite shrugged.

Eventually, they soon left, taking the baby with them.

"We're not keeping it." Lady Gothika said about the baby.

"Obviously not!" Bat-Mite replied. "The kid can't grow up in a place where the closest things it has to parental figures are constantly having to go off and fight bad guys or something! The little lady needs a proper home! But where...?"

"An orphanage?" Lady Gothika shrugged.

"Seeing as I have no other ideas, that feels like a reasonable course of action." Bat-Mite replied.

"I'm sorry, kid... Hopefully you'll find a better home." Lady Gothika told the baby girl.

The infant babbled to her, before she let out a yawn and dozed off. Lady Gothika looked to down to the baby girl before looking away as they came to an orphanage to drop her off to have someone else take care of her.

"Well, at least the kid will have a better home," Bat-Mite said. "What now?"

"We better get to the manor..." Lady Gothika said, pulling her hood down which was also her mask. "I feel a little tired."

"Good plan," Bat-Mite nodded. "Time to hit the hay."

They soon went to the manor together, but the door was locked. Cherry soon rang the doorbell.

"I'm sorry, but no trick-or-treaters allowed." Alfred told them before chuckling to himself as he tried to make a joke.

"Har-har," Lionel replied. "Let us in, Alfred."

"All right, come inside." Alfred told them, allowing them to come over.

Cherry yawned as she came inside with Lionel.

"Time for bed." Lionel cracked his neck.

"Your beds are all made up," Alfred told them. "Master Bruce is getting ready for sleep himself."

"Mondo cool, Alfey." Lionel yawned with a smile.

Alfred nodded to them and let them go get some sleep.

"Hmm... Magic..." Cherry mumbled to herself as she went to go to bed.

Lionel got into his pajamas and shuffled into bed. The two soon went to sleep, but something strange happened, and a name was spread all around throughout Wayne Manor with the name of 'CONSTANTINE' which seemed to be written in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, the next day...

Cherry yawned and stretched before looking around with a gasp, seeing the name Constantine all over the place.

Lionel got up shortly after. "Whoa....what's with the graffiti?" he asked.

Cherry and Lionel soon came out their rooms and looked to each other. "What's going on?!" they then asked in unison.

"...I don't know." Cherry said.

"But I bet it's connected in some way to last night's events." Lionel replied.

"We need to find this guy, but where could he be?" Cherry wondered, slamming her head against the wall. "Where? Where? Where?!"

"Well, we won't get anywhere giving ourselves brain damage." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon stopped. "Uh... You think your powers could take us to this Constantine person, whoever it might be?"

"Hmm...if I can find him." Lionel nodded.

"Yes... Yes... But first..." Cherry said.

The two soon sat down to have some breakfast together.

"Mm....this is good..." Lionel mumbled.

"I always know how to take care of you." Alfred told both of them.

"You sure do," Cherry said. "Pretty cool for a mortal butler... Though this demon butler might be a little better..." She then smirked as she took out her manga of Kuroshitsuji AKA Black Butler.

"Huh, that could be kinda cool," Lionel noted as he looked through it. "Kinda like this comic I found: Audrey and Azimuth!"

"Audrey and Azimuth...?" Cherry repeated.

"It's about this young girl who summoned a demon to get back at her ex-boyfriend for cheating on her, but the girl and demon begin falling for each other." Lionel explained.

"Hmm... Never heard of it..." Cherry said. "I think I have a new favorite thing already."

"It's online at Tapas dot-com," Lionel explained. "The writer put up Chapter 1, and is gonna put up the second in April."

"Hmm... I think I'll put that on my to-do list for later." Cherry said.

"Good on ya!" Lionel replied.

Cherry and Lionel soon finished breakfast.

"What're you two doing?" Bruce asked them.

"Trying to figure out this Constantine guy." Cherry said.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Maybe I can teleport to find him..."

"I have to go to work," Bruce told them. "Don't stay out too long, if you need me, call me."

"We will, don't worry," Cherry replied. "We just need to figure out where this guy would probably hang out." 

"Well, the others insist this is a magical mystery..." Bruce said. "Maybe go somewhere magical?"

Cherry's eyes widened before sitting up. "Was that Bruce's way of saying 'Vegas, baby'?!"

"Well, I didn't hear a no." Lionel replied.

"Cherry..." Bruce called.

"Yes?" Cherry asked innocently.

"Be careful," Bruce told her. "Las Vegas can be dangerous sometimes. It's not all fun and games."

"Got it." Lionel nodded.

Bruce soon walked away from them.

"Come on, let's go check out Vegas." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Let's!" Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers to get them both dressed, and then snapped again to teleport them away.

They were soon on the streets and soon walked along together. Cherry looked around with Lionel as they walked together to find who they were looking for.

"Alright...so where should we look for this Constantine character?" Lionel asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Cherry shrugged. "I guess we could try a casino."

"Alrighty then," Lionel replied. "Let's move it."

They soon walked over to a casino. Cherry's feet suddenly froze in one place.

"Ah, Las Vegas... They got 'em all here..." Lionel said. "Winners! Losers! Losers who think they're winners!"

Cherry soon saw posters for upcoming magic shows as she seemed to be in a hypnotic trance.

"Huh? What's got you so hooked?" Lionel asked, following her gaze.

"Magic shows..." Cherry said, seeing shows for stage magicians who regularly preformed in the city.

"Ooh, interesting." Lionel noted.

"Yeah..." Cherry smirked. "That chick Zatanna... David Copperfield... Penn and Teller! Oh, I don't know what I'd do with my life if I got to meet Penn and Teller..."

Lionel smirked. "Well, I suppose we COULD make a little detour..."

Cherry soon let out a sheepish grin in response from the excitement.

Lionel took the posters and shrunk them to book-size before putting them in his pockets. "Alright, we can make a detour to see these Penn and Teller people. A bit of fun couldn't hurt." he replied.

"All right," Cherry said. "Just play it cool. Not like I'd freak out like a fan girl over 'em."

"Play it cool, got it." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers and teleported them to the show.

Cherry nodded and looked all around as they made it to a show that was going on.

"Once again, this is quite interesting." Lionel stated.

"Yeah." Cherry replied.

The two magicians soon came on stage, doing their usual introduction. Cherry held her stomach as she suddenly felt hungry.

"For our next trick, we'll need a volunteer!" Penn announced.

"I'm hungry." Cherry said, standing up which made the spotlight come down on her.

Lionel stood up. "Guess you got picked!" he remarked.

"Whoa! No! No! No!" Cherry smiled nervously. "I don't need to go up on stage!"

"We got a chicken!" Penn smirked. "Teller, go get the girl."

"Hm....okay." Teller replied as he went down to get Cherry.

"I don't have to do this!" Cherry smiled nervously. "I'm fine where I am, really, I--" she then looked over. "Oh, hello~..."

"Hi!" Teller waved. "Would you mind joining me and my friend on stage for awhile?"

Cherry soon shuffled over while everyone applauded her. Teller took her hand before grimacing and pulled his hand away.

"...Hand's sweaty, sorry..." Cherry said.

"Go for it!" Lionel called to her. "You got this in the bag!"

"Ooh..." Cherry said, a bit nervously. 

They were soon on the stage.

"Now, what's your name?" Penn asked.

Cherry whispered something to him.

"...Okay, I'm not gonna remember that." Penn said.

"Well, most people call me Cherry." Cherry then shrugged.

"Works for me!" Penn replied.

Cherry soon looked to the crowd, a bit nervously. "Gosh, that's a lot of people..." she whispered to herself.

"Hold onto this." Penn said, giving her a stopwatch before running backstage at first.

Cherry blinked as she saw him run off. Teller soon stood beside Cherry, keeping her company a bit.

Penn soon wheeled out a table with some rope. "Okay, get on." he then told his partner.

Teller soon climbed onto it and was soon tied down with the rope.

"All right, start that watch," Penn told Cherry. "It'll count down from 60, and Teller's gonna try to get out before the drills dig into his skin and kill him."

"WHAT?!" Cherry asked. "Are you CRAZY?!"

"Re-laaaax," Penn replied. "This has happened plenty of times. And he still hasn't died."

"Ughhhh..." Cherry groaned.

"Watch!" Penn told her he began the machine.

Cherry soon started the watch as Teller struggled to get out before getting 'killed'.

Lionel watched intently. "I wonder if I should loosen the ropes a bit? Hmm...no, these magicians are trained. They can handle this without a problem, so I shouldn't spoil their chances."

Eventually, the machine came down and blood gushed right out, splashing everywhere, and Teller's hand fell limp, covered in blood.

Cherry seemed to fall flat from that. "What... Did I do...?" she then muttered.

Lionel went pale. "Oh, shit....I should've loosened the ropes..." he droned, face blank. "I got that guy killed...."

Cherry soon broke down crying while Penn seemed to just stand there.

"Thank you all for coming!" Penn smiled to the audience, seeming to shrug off Teller's apparent death. "I got a card game with a John Constantine." he then said, pushing the table away backstage as show girls came out. 

Lionel clutched the sides of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?" he screamed.

The audience soon left the show.

"I'm gonna give that fatso a piece of my mind..." Cherry soon straightened herself out, storming off backstage, passing the security. 

"You okay down there, buddy?" Penn asked as he knelt by the table.

Teller's hand seemed to move as he moved the mirrors to show that he was just crouching down and was actually alive and well. Cherry blinked in disbelief as Lionel seemed to appear nearby.

"You okay?" Lionel asked.

"....I don't think I like this city anymore." Cherry muttered. 

"Yeah, me neither," Lionel sighed. "This was...a bad idea. I am SO sorry. In the words of Stan Marsh, 'Vegas sucks, dude'." he then stated.

"It's okay..." Cherry said.

"Hey, it's Cherry!" Penn smiled.

"...Yeah..." Cherry said.

"Oh, wait, did you think he was actually dead?" Penn asked before he cracked up laughing. 

Lionel glowered at him. "Yeah, real funny," he remarked angrily. "A regular laugh riot."

"Why, thank you!" Penn smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a card game with John Constantine."

"Constantine..." Cherry said. "Lionel! That's the name that was in Wayne Manor!" 

"Zut alors...you're right!" Lionel replied. "I guess this WAS useful after all."

Cherry and Lionel soon began to follow the magicians as they left the stage. 

"Wait up! Hey!" Cherry said. "Man, he's fast for a big guy." 

"Well, let's get going." Lionel replied with a snap.

"Hey, you don't like it, you can leave," Penn smirked to them. "No refunds!"

"You're going to see John Constantine?" Cherry asked. "We need to talk to him."

"Yeah... Nah..." Penn said, rolling his eyes like a teenager. "I doubt you guys are cool enough to talk to him."

"Oh, really?" Lionel asked with a smirk. "Izzat a fact?"

"Trust me, I know cool," Penn smirked back as he took out some money. "This is gonna be sweet."

Cherry and Lionel looked to him before following as they came to see a blonde man who appeared to be playing cards against some demons.

"Well, this is definitely an interesting sight." Lionel commented.

John looked over to see his company. "What're you brats doing here?"

"BRATS!" Cherry glared, punching a hole in the wall right next to her.

"Watch it with that brat-talk, wise guy," Lionel snapped. "We came looking for ya, but I guess we could always go back empty-handed."

"Hm... You two are pretty interesting," John smirked. "You're not scared of demons, are ya?"

"After what I just saw on stage, no." Cherry replied.

"I'm a little traumatized after what I just saw, but it's being drowned out by anger right now." Lionel added.

John chuckled. "I suppose you guys could sit and watch."

"What?!" Penn asked. "But Joooohhhnnn!!!"

Lionel gave a satisfied smirk at that.

"Oh... Fine... They can come over..." Penn said.

"Whatcha wanna bet this time?" John smirked.

"Zatanna." Penn smirked back.

"No." John deadpanned.

"Oh, come ONNNN!" Penn replied.

"Can you be the one who doesn't talk instead of your partner?" Cherry smirked to him.

"Wishful thinking." Penn remarked.

"Well, if you say so." Lionel replied with a snap of his fingers.

John soon began to play cards with the magician and the demon.

"All right, after this game, you gotta talk with us." Cherry demanded.

"Sure, kid, sure." John told her.

And so they sat and watched. Someone else soon came in to join them.

"Who's that?" Cherry wondered.

"Jason Blood." John told her.

"Nice to meet'cha." Lionel waved.

Jason glanced at the two before taking a seat.

"Chatty." Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"No kidding," Lionel replied. "Guy must be a lotta fun at parties..."

"Yeah, almost as much as Snape from Harry Potter." Cherry smirked.

Lionel agreed as they kept watching. The card game went on a while, but soon, it seemed like the mortals had lost.

"Bullocks!" John grumbled as he had lost. "In what bloody plane of existence does 4 a kind of lose?"

"Too, too bad, Constantine." Rath remarked as he and his brothers collected their winnings.

"Have you gained weight?" Ghast added. "It looks good on you."

"Okay, this was fun, bye!" Cherry said, taking John's hand to try to leave with him.

"Sorry we can't stay!" Lionel added. "But you know what they say about stuff that happens in Vegas!"

"Let's say let your soulmate play a few rounds, Jason, maybe change my look," John said to his colleague. "It will definitely look mopey on you."

Jason glared at him.

"Done." Penn said as he soon took his leave.

The others looked to him before looking back over to the Demons Three.

"John Constantine: the man who perfected the bad idea," Jason remarked. "The only reason I came up to this dung heap of a casino is to find a relic to keep that monster locked away forever."

"Guys, guys, you're boring me," Abnegazar said. "Let's play."

And so they continued their card game.

"Why do I feel like this is not going to end well?" Cherry groaned.

"Can't you be positive?" Lionel asked.

"Okay..." Cherry said. "I'm positive this is not going to end well."

Lionel snickered at that. "Good one."

The game soon began and the demons chuckled as their eyes seemed to glow green.

"Huh?" Cherry muttered from seeing that.

"We better step back," Lionel suggested. "Things could get ugly."

"Sure." Cherry said, going to move aside with him.

"My luck's runnin' as hot as me naughty bits!" Abnegazar chuckled. "Ah, but our next group of friends is due to arrive, so it's time to bust you out."

"Copperfield's comin'!" Rath added. "Presto chango! Woman in a box! In a box!"

"Yeah, he's classy, unlike you." Ghast smirked.

"Are they implying David Copperfield, television magician, has true power?" asked Jason.

"On to Chain of Islands and dated Claudio Schiffer," John replied. "What do YOU think?"

Jason said nothing, and turned back to the game as Abeznegar pushed his pile of chips to the center.

"Ah, yeah, TV magicians... They're a bit cheesy and over the top at times..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'm not very crazy of Siegfried & Roy."

"Those guys are ridiculous," Lionel replied. "More like showboats than magicians."

"Now... Your cards?" Cherry asked the demon.

"No cards for me, little lady!" Abnegazar smirked proudly. "Looks like Constantine can't call my bet. By my rules, he loses!"

John soon grabbed his hand with a grin. "I raise."

"Raise WHAT?" Abnegazar asked. "Your ratty soul isn't worth squat!"

"Not two bits!" Rath added, laughing almost like a hyena.

"I'm betting the house," John stated. "The House of Mystery."

Cherry's eyes widened to see a flying house right behind them out the window.

"And since I'm including everything inside, it looks like you're the one that can't call, Abnegazar." John continued to the demon.

"Flying house, eh?" Lionel noted as he looked outside. "Not the strangest thing I've seen today...but it IS surprisingly calming."

The Demons Three looked over and soon went to discuss this in private. Once they were settled, they rehearsed a spell together which brought a treasure of their own out to bet against John's wager. Abnegazar then stood up and took out a box from it and set it on the table, opening it.

"I bet these would cost a fortune..." Cherry said, reaching out.

"Not for you!" Abnegazar sneered, smacking her hand away.

"Hey, watch it, bub!" Lionel retorted. "Guess they don't teach manners where you three come from."

Cherry had a small glare, rubbing her hand from the smacking.

"Really?" John asked once he found something. "A chipped Dreamstone?"

"I'm out." Jason muttered before he took his leave.

"A broken knick-nack for the House of Mystery and its contents?" John asked. "Are you mad?"

"Aye. Got a workin' soul-catcher here. That's Ogid's eye spiker, eh? And the Garazi," Abegnezar explained. "So even if that very magical Dreamstone doesn't work, it's still a big-ass ruby."

"I'd be a poor sport if I didn't accept your wager." John remarked as he chucked the stone back into the chest and laid out his cards. His cards were revealed to be 2, 2, 5, 7, and 3.

"Ooh~..." Cherry winced from that.

This made the three demons laugh at his hand.

"Hell...now that's a losin' hand fer the ages," Abegnezar replied before putting his cards down. "Now, read 'em and...WHAT THE...?!" his cards suddenly became 2, 4, 7, and 9.

"Do they have an eye doctor in Hell?" asked John smugly as he claimed the box. "I'd make an appointment if I were you."

"YOU CHEATING LITTLE--" Abnegazar growled as he broke the table in half.

"Technically we both cheated," John told Abnegazar as he was suddenly on the floor. "I just did it better." 

"...Did you, uh...?" Cherry looked over to Lionel. "Um... Use those powers of yours?"

"No way," Lionel replied. "That was all them. But in hindsight, that WOULD have been hilarious."

"Interesting..." Cherry remarked.

"I'll rip your bloody heart out!" Abnegazar snarled the blonde man who was more than he appeared to be.

"Sorry, mate, I'm using that!" John replied, taking out a dagger which shot ice in the demon's eyes.

"This is definitely the most interesting game of cards I've ever been witness to..." Lionel remarked.

"Situation time, Jason," John explained. "time to call on your better half!"

"What exactly does he mean by that?" Cherry wondered.

"Sorry, John, you're on your own." Jason said to the blonde man.

The demons soon began to attack which meant Cherry and Lionel had to move out of the way themselves.

"Whoa! Yipe! Yoik!" Lionel yelped, pulling Cherry out of the way of multiple demon attacks.

"You two should've gone home while you had the chance." John told Cherry and Lionel.

"Well, we were busy," Lionel shrugged. "Had a mission of our own."

"Hey, that Jason guy just left," Cherry said before scoffing. "Feh! Some friend ya got there, Mr. Constantine."

"Yeah. I'd sure trust HIM to back me up in a fight," Lionel added. "...NOT!"

"I'm gonna roast your nuts and feed them to ya, Constantine!" Abnegazar sneered.

Jason poked his head out as he wasn't fully gone after all.

"There you are..." John said once he saw Jason before casting a spell on him.

"What is happening...?" Cherry muttered.

"I think we're gonna find out," Lionel replied.

In unison, John and Jason began to chant. "Gone, gone, the form of man; behold the demon...ETRIGAN!!" they said. And at that, Jason was engulfed in flames, until a yellow-skinned demon with red eyes and strange clothing emerged in his place.

"Guess that's what he meant by better half..." stated Lionel.

Cherry's eyes just widened as it was unlike anything else she had ever seen. 

"Whoa, look out!" Lionel said, picking her up and running with her.

"Whoa!" Cherry said, glancing down. "Ooh, watch your hands!"

"Sorry!" Lionel blushed. "Kinda busy trying to keep you out of the crossfire!"

"Once more with words of metered rhyme comes Etrigan the Slayer just in time." Etrigan drawled as he brought out his flamed sword.

"Easy now, brother," Rath said nervously. "We're on the same side, right?"

"Let's use our words." Ghast added as a suggestion.

Lionel snickered. "He talks like a Dr. Seuss book." he remarked.

"At least it's better rhymes than Kazaam the Genie." Cherry replied.

"True," Lionel agreed. "I don't wanna green egg and ham it."

Cherry shuddered from memory on having the misfortune of hearing that.

"Are you having a laugh?" Abnegazar huffed as he grabbed onto his battle axe. "We're the Demons Three. Kill everyone, especially those little twerps!"

"LITTLE TWERPS?!" Lionel snapped. "Oh, that is IT!!" he clutched Cherry's hand and sent some energy into her body through it.

"Gaugh!" Cherry yelped from how sudden that happened. "What're you doing to me?!"

"Giving you a little power boost," Lionel explained. "That way you'll be able to tap into your own powers."

"Um... Okay..." Cherry said before looking down to her hands. "This feels a little weird though."

"You'll adapt quickly," Lionel replied. "Just think of a power, and then use it!"

"Uhhh..." Cherry shook her body slightly.

Abnegazar glared and soon charged right at her.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped before she seemed to shrink and he ran right into the wall.

Lionel knelt down and looked around. "That's pretty good..."

"I... I don't know what happened..." Cherry said as she walked up to him. "Wow, your eyes look a lot bigger from this height."

"You must have panicked and it caused you to shrink..." Lionel explained to her.

"Well, that's weird..." Cherry said before suddenly growing in size, squashing against him. "Oh! Sorry!"

Lionel blushed. "It's cool. No harm done." he replied.

"Why, you!" Ghast glared as he came for them next.

Cherry panicked before she and Lionel seemed to teleport out of the way.

"Whoa!" Lionel remarked as Etrigan lopped Ghast's head off.

Cherry stepped back a bit from that, feeling slightly overwhelmed. John was soon by the box, getting something that he had wanted.

"You will pay, Constantine!" Rath sneered.

"Your soul will be ours!" Ghast added.

"Get in line, ya prats." John remarked smugly.

"What are you?" Cherry asked John. "Wizard? Warlock? What?"

"You could say I'm a man of magic, luv." John replied.

"Well, that clears it up..." Lionel replied sarcastically.

"Well, that's just basically what I am." John chuckled to the two.

"Fair enough." Lionel shrugged.

Etrigan soon fought with the one remaining demon, but he swiftly dispatched him as well. Abnegazar was soon engulfed by flames and he began to leave with his fellow demons.

"YOUR ASS IS GRASS, CONSTANTINE!" Ghast snarled.

"And we're the lawnmower!" Rath added.

"Guess that's not happening." Lionel remarked as the demons vanished.

"Oookay... That was the freakiest thing I've ever witnessed..." Cherry commented.

"Since the battle's fought and won, Jason Blood with me is done." The monster snarled before erupting in a burst of flames back into his human form. He then walked up to John and punched him right in the face.

"Ooh!" Cherry winced from that.

"For 500 years, I've been bound to Etrigan, fighting to keep him from coming forth, and you forced me to summon him!" Jason glared to the mystical man as he put the box away for safekeeping.

"Well, I was considering that, but I also considered saving my butt, so I thought, yeah, totally worth it." John replied.

"You're a world class bastard, John." Jason glared.

John looked back and soon went to leave back into his House of Mystery.

"Well, now we know who this Constantine guy is." Cherry said to Lionel.

"And yet it makes me wonder if that's a GOOD thing..." Lionel replied.

A door soon opened up which seemed to come from nowhere.

"Uh...?" Cherry blinked. "Did I do that?"

"Nah, don't think so." Lionel replied.

Cherry shrugged and went through the door with him and they were soon back in Wayne Manor.

"So... That was John Constantine..." Cherry said to herself. "That name feels important somehow..."

"No kidding..." Lionel replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused for a moment and soon pushed a button.

The button moved a bookcase and showed a door with two poles.

"Two the Bat Cave!" Cherry said before running over to one of the poles. "Man, I hate these things..." she then muttered before sliding down it.

"I've been considering replacing it with a slide..." Lionel replied as he followed her.

"That'd be nice..." Cherry said. "Like when I was a kid in Adams-Ricky's park..." she then sighed lowly from nostalgia.

Lionel smiled at her. "In that case, I'll definitely be sure to keep the slide greased."

They soon hopped down from the poles after sliding down and made it into the Bat Cave.

"It looks like we'll need some magical help..." Cherry said. "The closest thing I know to magic in this town is Zatanna."

"What about that girl and her cat we saved a few weeks back?" asked Lionel.

"You think she might be around?" Cherry replied. "I mean, she did say she was trying to run away from home."

"Well, I think I might be able to pick up her magical energy," Lionel replied. "Maybe Zatanna could help her with her magic..."

"Hmm... If you think you're strong enough to, I say go for it." Cherry said to him.

"Alright then..." Lionel replied as he began concentrating, trying to contact her mentally.

Cherry soon sat with him and looked up Zatanna for just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in a very old looking Victorian house...

Sabrina was up in her room, reading a book while downstairs, someone cooked dinner while the other read the paper, which were Sabrina's aunts and guardians, Hilda and Zelda. Then, she heard a voice. "Hello? Is anyone there? Jeez, I hope I didn't get my mental wires crossed..." it commented.

"We wouldn't want that for our precious school student, now would we?" Salem smirked.

"Not funny, Salem," Sabrina rolled her eyes as she went back to reading. "Either way, I should study or else Principal Hawthrone will probably grill me out of his school."

"Is anybody there? Hello? Olly-olly-oxen-free!" Lionel's voice called. "Lionel Schwartz calling! Do you copy, over!"

"Who's there?" Sabrina asked, looking around. 

Salem glanced at Sabrina like she was going crazy.

"Lionel Schwartz?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, this is Lionel!" Lionel replied. "I was the one who turned into that huge dragon to save you and your cat, remember?"

"Salem, that guy who saved us is trying to talk to me!" Sabrina told her cat.

"Hokey smokes!" Salem gasped.

"Salem, huh? Must be the name of your cat..." Lionel pondered. "Well, my friend and I are currently heading out to find a master magician called Zatanna. You can come along if you like."

"Zatanna..." Sabrina repeated. "Salem, haven't my aunts mentioned that name once?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Salem replied as he stretched, being a cat and all. "She's a Mistress of Magic, almost like your aunts. She seems to have strong magic abilities like Merlin the Wizard. It might be a good idea if we go, kid."

"So what's the verdict?" asked Lionel.

There wasn't an answer just yet. Sabrina snuck to the top of the stairs and looked down to see her aunts. Hilda cooked dinner while Zelda read the paper.

"So far, nothing." Salem remarked.

"Think they'll notice if we leave?" Sabrina asked.

"They'd probably notice your cousin leaving before anything else." Salem told her.

"Fair enough." Sabrina replied.

They soon went back up to her room and Sabrina opened her bedroom window, looking outside briefly.

"I guess I'm ready to go, Lionel." Sabrina soon said as she looked out into town, taking a deep breath.

"Most excellent choice!" Lionel replied. "Now hang on, I'll lock onto your energy signature and teleport you here."

Sabrina nodded before Salem leapt up beside her like any normal cat would.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not babysitting ya, I'm just coming along for support." Salem told the teenage witch.

"I know." Sabrina replied.

Sabrina nodded to him.

"Any word?" Cherry asked Lionel as she read a book to pass the time as she waited for him.

"Looks like they're in." Lionel replied.

"Well, that's good," Cherry said to him. "Hopefully this Sabrina kid isn't a brat though."

"From what I can tell, she's a good egg just trying to figure out her place in the world." Lionel replied as he concentrated his teleportation energy.

"Can't argue with that passion." Cherry shrugged to herself.

"I see what'cha mean." Lionel nodded as he tried teleporting Sabrina to their location.

Cherry read through her book as she waited. Bruce soon came down into the Bat Cave, about to tell them something until suddenly, Sabrina appeared with Salem.

"Swish! It worked!" Lionel exclaimed.

Sabrina looked all around before looking to the man in the room. "Hey, you're Bruce Wayne," she then said. "My Aunt Zelda read an article about you once. She's been meaning to visit Gotham City to meet you."

"What is she doing in here?!" Bruce asked Cherry and Lionel.

"He did it." Cherry pointed to Lionel.

"I figured we could use some magical assistance on this case," Lionel replied. "So I was gonna bring her with us to see Zatanna."

"You have magic in you?" Bruce asked Sabrina.

"Yeah... Well... I'm a witch..." Sabrina said. "Sort of."

"...Sort of?" Cherry asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well... I'm a half-witch..." Sabrina explained. "My mother was a mortal and my father was a warlock."

"Whoa...cool!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I guess..." Sabrina said. "It's hard though since I have to practice magic and be a normal kid in school."

"Trust me," Salem rolled his eyes. "Being a teenager is just so complicated."

"Salem!" Sabrina complained.

"And her cat, Salem....who I guess was once a man before he became a cat somehow." Lionel added.

"It's a long story..." Salem said. "Anyway, Mr. Bruce Wayne, we're going to help."

"...Only if you can keep a secret for me." Bruce told the cat and teenage witch.

"I'm already keeping my powers secret from my hometown," Sabrina replied. "What's one more secret?"

Bruce nodded to that and soon walked off, opening up a closet to reveal a familiar looking outfit.

"Batman?!" Salem gasped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bruce Wayne, you have a Batman costume?!"

"Sure....costume..." Lionel replied.

"Not exactly..." Bruce said as he went to change himself into Batman.

Cherry soon did the same thing, becoming Lady Gothika.

Salem looked surprised and overwhelmed before fainting as he realized something. "Bruce Wayne IS Batman!"

"Ding-ding-ding, we got a winner." Lionel replied as he became Bat-Mite.

Salem soon fainted in the middle of the floor. Sabrina was shocked herself, but not as much as the cat was.

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking the first time." Bat-Mite explained.

"Oh, my God..." Sabrina muttered. "This is a lot to take in. What's next, my teacher Ms. Wardwell is really Madame Satan in disguise?"

"Whoa, spoiler alert!" Bat-Mite remarked.

"So, you guys are, like, superheros with Batman?" Sabrina asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Lady Gothika told her. "We really trust you to keep this secret." 

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Sabrina replied.

"And so is yours with us." Lady Gothika added to Sabrina.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled.

They soon took Sabrina and Salem out to the Batmobile to see someone to help with the supernatural terrors going on all around the world. And they headed off once again to find Zatanna.

"I sure hope this works," Lady Gothika said before whispering. "I also hope Atticus will be okay back home. He got over his trouble with Clark and Diana from his birthday episode, but he's been feeling down in the dumps lately."

"Well...we'll still help him find his parents," Bat-Mite replied. "That oughta cheer him up."

"I really hope so," Lady Gothika said to him. "He feels like they might be alive. I wanna help him. He's like a brother to me."

"Same here....well, at least a brother-in-law, in that case," Bat-Mite replied. "Still, I feel like we should try looking for some clues of their whereabouts."

"Hmm... Just how...?" Lady Gothika said. "I don't know anything about them..."

"Shoot," Bat-Mite groused. "Well, that makes the search even MORE difficult..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to make a point." Lady Gothika smirked.

"True," Bat-Mite replied. "But I just wish we could find some kind of clue...any kind would do."

"Hmm..." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"This Atticus guy..." Sabrina said to them. "Who is he?"

"A friend of mine... He's an orphan..." Lady Gothika said.

"I see..." Sabrina said softly.

"And we're trying to help him find his parents," Bat-Mite remarked. "Problem is, we haven't got any clues and we don't know where to find them."

"I'm sorry about that... I don't really see my parents either..." Sabrina said softly.

"That's gotta be rough." Bat-Mite replied.

"It is... I really do love Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda, but... I miss my parents very much." Sabrina said.

Lady Gothika gave a small frown before looking out the window.

They soon made it to Gotham Square Garden where a magic show was being held.

"Looks like we're here." Bat-Mite remarked.

"Come with me." Batman told them as he left the Batmobile first.

Sabrina and Salem began to follow after Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite. So they headed inside and waited for Zatanna to finish her show before talking with her.

"And now for my finale, I will make this terrible trio of terrifying Tantors vanish before your eyes!" Zatanna told her audience. 

The crowd felt amazed already as she preformed the magic words. And in an instant, the elephants were lifted effortlessly into the air....only to vanish shortly afterwards! The audience clapped as the magician took a bow as she came into her dressing room to find a note with a familiar looking Bat Symbol. 

"I hope those elephants survived," Batman said as he came up behind the female magician. "You don't want PETA to get on your back."

"They're already talkin' shit about Steve Irwin who did nothing wrong." Lady Gothika grumbled.

"And that just shows why you can't trust them," Bat-Mite added. "Not to mention they kidnap and euthanize people's animals on a regular basis. These guys gotta be stopped. They're worse than Scientologists!"

"You're assuming the elephants were real in the first place?" Zatanna replied.

Batman had a small smirk to that. 

"How are you, Bruce?" Zatanna soon asked.

"I'm fine, Zatanna." Batman replied.

"Same." Bat-Mite replied.

"Do you happen to know a John Constantine?" Lady Gothika asked the lady of magic.

"No." Zatanna said.

"Really? Because during his card game, a friend of his namedropped you...went by the name of Penn," Lionel replied. "I put a walrus in his car."

"Which is which again?" Lady Gothika remarked from the walrus thing. 

"Well... We don't keep in touch." Zatanna said about John.

"No, see, after the so-called magic show and card game, I used my powers to put a walrus in the backseat of Penn's car." Bat-Mite explained.

Lady Gothika hid a chuckle to herself from picturing that.

"He probably found it a half-hour ago." Bat-Mite replied.

Lady Gothika's eyes widened before she shook her head and she seemed different somehow. "Z, Batman needs to talk with John!" A different voice said from her own body which was not her own. "You've gotta come along too, it's important!"

Bat-Mite blinked. "Holy everlasting shit!" he exclaimed.

"Is that you, Boston?" Zatanna asked.

"Boston?" Batman asked as he looked very confused.

Lady Gothika grunted from what was going on.

"Yeah, everything is--" A man's voice told Zatanna while in Lady Gothika's body, but she seemed to be trying to fight back. "Boy, this kid's mind is tough... Can't hold--"

"Yo! Get outta there!" Bat-Mite snapped. "That body is already IN use, thank you very much!"

Suddenly, a spirit came out of Lady Gothika's mind.

"Ugh... What the heck, man?!" Lady Gothika groaned.

"You got a white tiger in your head?" The spirit asked her once he came out.

"His name is Kimba," Bat-Mite stated. "Long story, but he does NOT like Calvin and Hobbes jokes...for obvious reasons."

"I'll tell you guys on the way to John's." Zatanna told them before going to get ready to go.

"Okay, but I call shotgun!" The spirit replied.

"So I guess this is a thing now?" Salem asked, before shrugging. "Eh, whatever."

They soon rode off together with Zatanna.

"So, who are you?" Sabrina asked the spirit.

"The name is Deadman." The spirit revealed.

"A little on-the-nose, don't ya think?" asked Salem.

"A talking cat?!" Deadman replied.

"Ease up, bud, I'm a warlock." Salem glared.

"Um... Right..." Deadman rolled his eyes as he didn't believe that.

"Hey, I am!" Salem replied. "But you try to conquer the planet ONCE, and bada-bing, badabooshka, you get stuck as a cat for a whole century!!"

"Is that right?" Deadman asked.

"Yes, it is," Sabrina said. "And I'm a witch." 

"A teenage witch." Lady Gothika added.

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch," Salem chuckled. "Heh, that'd be a heck of a TV show."

Everyone then turned and glanced at the camera.

"So... Uh... You know anything about this guy?" Lady Gothika asked Batman, gesturing to Deadman.

"Boston Brand.... He was a circus performer..." Batman memorized. 

"Batman's heard of me... Sweet~," Deadman smiled before looking to the others who could apparently see him and talk with him. "Tell him I'm a fan of his too, but you know, be cool about it."

"He apologizes for writing on your walls." Zatanna explained.

"That was pretty freaky," Lady Gothika said. "Felt like I was living in a nightmare on MY street!"

"Except without Robert Englund and Heather Langenkamp!" Bat-Mite added. "Not to mention the film debut of Johnny Depp."

"Ask him if he's caught one of my shows." Deadman said to Zatanna.

"He was a trapeze artist who loved being famous, especially with the ladies," Zatanna informed to the others. "Husbands, not so much."

"You're killing me." Deadman muttered.

"I think it's a little late for that." Salem replied with a smirk.

Deadman glared slightly to the black cat.

"He had a knack for irritating the wrong people," Zatanna soon continued before explaining about the man's death. "Then, about five years ago, karma caught up with him. It was a weekend show, full house. Boston was in the middle of his death-defying act when, he died and that should have been that, but with Boston, things tend to get complicated."

"As if being dead wasn't enough!" Salem added.

"You said it, furball." Deadman huffed.

"He got shot by a sniper, but his spirit was called by the goddess Rama Kushna," Zatanna continued. "She took pity on him and gave him the power to possess the living so he could bring his killer and others to justice."

"Hey, I don't wanna brag, but I'm good." Deadman smirked.

"If you say so." Salem replied.

"So, where's this address?" Batman soon asked about John's home. "GPS doesn't seem especially useful tonight." 

"It's not an address," Zatanna explained. "The House of Mystery tends to move around. I didn't put the symbols in there for the GPS to find it. I wanted the house to come to us."

"You mean the flying house?" asked Bat-Mite. "John tried to bet that during the card game."

As they rode along, dark and gray clouds came out and there were soon incoming tornadoes. 

"Oh, great, just what we need." Lady Gothika groaned.

"Even MORE problems," Bat-Mite added. "Ain't THAT peachy?"

Batman was driving, trying to avoid the trees that were being thrown at them. Zatanna soon said her own magic word and made a tree in front of them disappear. The tornado then soon grew a face and swallowed them whole and they were now hovering in the air. Zatanna said her magic words again, making a force-field to protect them, but she was struggling to keep it.

"Hang on to your rear ends!" Bat-Mite yelled.

Zatanna soon pointed out for Batman and he quickly drove that way and before they knew it, they found the House of Mystery.

"I don't suppose we ought to ring the doorbell?!" Sabrina called out.

"Into the house! Quickly!" John told them as he opened the door for them.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Lady Gothika replied.

The door shut behind them and The Batmobile seemed to be sucked away by the tornado instantly and the tornado eroded away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that's another Batmobile gone..." Bat-Mite sighed.

"We lose more Batmobiles that way." Lady Gothika added.

"Z, are you all right?" John asked the magician.

"We'll live, Constantine." Bat-Mite replied.

"I should have known you were the reason I'm not back in London, enjoying a pint," John said to Zatanna. "The House always did like you better."

Zatanna just crossed her arms.

"Sure, blame everyone else for your problems." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"Odd bunch for a road trip," John said to the group. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"The League thinks that a recent spike in homicides may have a magical cause." Lady Gothika told him.

"Plus, the word 'CONSTANTINE' was scribbled on our walls in red." Bat-Mite added.

"Told ya something stinks," Deadman groaned. "Now we know someone doesn't want us asking questions!"

"Looks like ya cracked it wide open, mate." John remarked.

"What's he saying?" Batman asked, referring to Deadman.

"Uh-uh, I'm not playing 'Telephone' with you two." John shook his head.

"What're you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Bringing Deadman out for Bats over here." John told her.

"Interesting..." Bat-Mite nodded.

John soon cast a magical spell to make Deadman come to life... Sorta.

"Well, at least that solves the problem of how to talk to him." Salem stated.

"We online?" Deadman asked before floating behind The Dark Knight. "Great, sorry about the Batmobile. I hope your insurance was paid up," he then said with a chuckle. "What, is there even a policy for something like that?"

Batman just gave him a look of deadpan.

"Can this get any weirder?" Lady Gothika mumbled.

"In this line of work? Yeah." Lionel stated.

A purple-skinned woman then came right behind John, startling him. "Gah! I told you not to do that, Orchid," he then scowled. "Use the bloody door!"

"I am glad to see you are well." The purple woman said.

"See? What'd I tell you?" asked Lionel.

"How new is this one?" Zatanna asked John.

"Not what you think," John replied. "It's the magic of the house. Decided it wanted to experience humanity and gave itself a body."

"So...this is its mobile form." decided Sabrina.

"Pretty much, yes." John replied.

"A spirit whose existence is not its own, like myself," The woman said, coming up to Deadman, examining him a bit. "Interesting."

"Um, yeah, we are that." Deadman shrugged. 

"So, what do they call you?" Cherry asked.

"My name is Black Orchid." The mysterious woman replied.

"Go figure." Lionel shrugged.

"Dead smooth you are, mate." John said to Deadman.

Black Orchid came over to Zatanna and examined her. "Powerful in true magic... Angry at John... This, I understand, yet, you still have feelings for him..." she then diagnosed.

"I could kill him." Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

"Been there." Salem replied.

John looked softly to Zatanna as she sat in her seat. Zatanna looked down before looking away from him.

"You exude pain..." Black Orchid said as she came up to Batman. "Your life is a patchwork of blackness with no time for joy. How do you cope with it?"

Batman turned to her. "I have a butler."

"Also the suit helps." Lionel added.

"That was enlightening; I guess we should have that chinwag about now." John suggested as he then summoned glasses and wine.

"I'm in!" Cherry beamed.

Lionel sighed. "I suppose I am as well." he replied.

Sabrina looked unsure about having wine as Salem tried to get in line for his own glass.

"Hey, it's fine; you don't hafta drink if you don't wanna." Lionel stated.

"Thanks," Sabrina said. "I just don't think I should. At least, not now."

John soon used his magic to see the spread of monsters throughout the world that many people saw, but no one could really see monsters, just innocent people in trouble.

"Rama Kushna says this place will break down the walls between the planes," Deadman told the others. "Even the afterlife will be affected."

"Well...that's gonna do wonders for tourism..." Lionel replied with a hiccup.

"Yeah, it's dodgy all right," John said before he was about to leave the room. "I'll look into it. Meanwhile, The House will drop wherever you'd like."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna help us?" Cherry asked. "We're supposed to help each other! We came all the way from the Justice League!"

"The capes and tights crew, useless against dark magic." John retorted.

"Well, what about us with mystical powers?" asked Lionel.

"Child, do I strike you as a team player?" John replied. "Much less a team leader. Point is, even deities can get it wrong. It's how we got the appendix, Neanderthals and reality TV," he soon turned to the magical woman. "Z, your help I could use."

"Okay, if we do it as a group." Zatanna told him, much to his frustration.

"It's all or nothing," replied Salem. "Your call."

"Augh!" John groaned. "This is the monkey cage in Sumatra all over again. 'Ooh, we need to save the monkeys', she said."

"You're such an ass." Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"And you've got an ass," Salem replied with a smirk and a hiccup. "A great, big, bouncy one! *hic*"

Sabrina rolled her eyes slightly to Salem. John and Zatanna broke into an argument.

"So, you lost your parents too?" Cherry asked Sabrina.

"Yes." Sabrina nodded.

"What happened to them?" Cherry asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Sabrina sharply sighed. "They died in a plane crash."

"Whoof....that's awful," Lionel replied. "Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks..." Sabrina sighed. "I guess it's all right though... I never really knew them that well... In fact, I feel closer to my aunts if anything else."

"Well...that's plenty nice," Lionel replied. "At least you have family."

"Are you an orphan?" Sabrina asked him.

"Bingo on that." Lionel nodded.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Sabrina said to him.

"Eh, it's fine...never really knew my parents." Lionel replied.

"Just like Atticus." Cherry said.

"And who is he now?" Sabrina asked.

"He's a good friend of mine... Kind of like my brother," Cherry explained further. "He's an orphan too though. I was hoping to find out about his parents he never knew while he's back home with Clark and Diana."

"So we were planning on going on a journey with him to find his parents!" Lionel replied.

"I see..." Sabrina said softly. "I'd help out, but you don't really know me."

"Well, we would like to." Cherry replied.

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded.

Sabrina looked to them, but soon gave a small smile as she would allow that. John and Zatanna were still arguing like an old married couple.

"We're wasting time," Batman said to stop them. "He's dead and I accept the risks. So can we get to it or do you two need a time-out?"

"Fine and dandy..." John said as he walked off. "Let's take a walk on the dark side then."

"Wouldn't be the first time for me." Salem snickered.

John opened the door for the others, bowing to them. "Coming, Team?"

"Yeah, sure," Lionel replied. "Make way, coming through."

They soon walked off together to go through the door.

Eventually, they made it outside right beside a lightning storm as they followed after the blonde magical man.

"Stop being a child and slow down," Zatanna complained to John. "Where are we going?"

"Ritchie's." John replied.

"Who's Ritchie?" asked Salem.

"I was gonna ask you that." Sabrina replied.

"He's a friend of mine," John informed. "He can help us out in this jam."

"Sounds great." Lionel replied.

They soon walked off together until they saw dark spirits who were known as shrouds.

"No... He's dying!" John panicked.

"John Constantine... Purveyor of the dark arts and lifeline of last resort," One dark spirit said to the blonde man. "No matter. Your friend's soul will be collected, and there's nothing you can do to alter that."

"These guys must be here to claim his soul." Lionel replied.

"What's going on?" Batman asked.

"Shrouds," Sabrina gasped. "They bring souls into Hell. They nearly took my aunts one night when they had terrible nightmares."

"Whoa..." Lionel replied. "Maximum harshness."

The dark spirits then surrounded both Batman and Lady Gothika.

"Erm... Hello...?" Cherry blinked.

"They seem to be drawn to you two." Zatanna said to her.

"Hey-hey-HEY!!" Lionel swatted at them. "Buzz off, you jerks!"

"Maybe it's your cologne, Batsy." John joked slightly.

"This one has cheated us many times..." The Shroud Leader said, coming towards The Dark Knight. "It is vexing..."

"Well, nobody escapes death like BATMAN!!" Lionel exclaimed. "It's one of his many talents!"

"What about me then?!" Cherry glared.

"What about those slits on your wrists before you met this charming little Bat-Mite?" The Shroud Leader smirked, taking her hands, rolling up her gloves to show marks from the girl cutting herself from depression.

Lionel glanced at her in shock.

"Boo." Batman mumbled to the Shroud Leader, making him back off.

"This has been lovely, but it's time for you lot to bugger off." John told the dark spirits while making an energy ball from his hands.

"YEAH! SO GET LOST, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!" Lionel replied as fire shot from his mouth.

Sabrina's eyes widened from that.

"When the time comes; I'll be the one who collects your soul, John Constantine." The Shroud Leader warned the blonde man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." John mumbled before shooting an energy ball at the shrouds, making them vanish in thin air.

"That's right, get lost." Lionel snapped.

"I thought I felt a disturbance in the force..." A man's voice said as the door opened and the shrouds were gone. "How you doing, Johnny Boy? Zatanna and Batman? What the hell?"

"Tell you everything inside, mate." John told the older man on the way inside of his apartment.

"Alrighty then!" Salem replied casually.

They soon came inside of the apartment as the man let them inside.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Zatanna coaxed as she touched Ritchie's face.

"No kidding." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, I may have lied the last time we talked, about exactly how fast I'm sledding downhill," Ritchie said as he took Zatanna's hand. "I'm sorry about that, but it means a lot you're here, John. And, hey, you don't have to say it. You're forgiven. Still wondering what Batman's doing in my living room, and when is he gonna shut up, right?"

"Uh..." Cherry blinked.

"Uh....yeah." Lionel nodded.

"What?" Ritchie soon asked John. "What's with the face? You're not here to say you're sorry, are you?"

"Of course I am, but I was looking to borrow the Keshanti key as well." John said to his friend.

"Of course you want something." Ritchie sighed.

"I tried to tell him." Zatanna defended.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, Z," Ritchie reassured the magician. "Just like everything, this is Rockstar Johnny's fault."

"No surprise there." Salem replied.

"A special kind of cat, aren't we?" Ritchie remarked.

"I was once Salem Saberhagen... I had dreams of world domination!" Salem grinned as he stood on his hind legs, holding his paws up like clutching fingertips on his hands. "I was gonna be somebody! I was going to rule the world! PEOPLE WERE GOING TO BOW DOWN TO ME! I--"

"Ham! Incoming!" Cherry's voice called out.

"Ah-hahahaha," Salem rolled his eyes. "Anyways, where was I? Oh,yeah...NONE WOULD HAVE DARED TO DEFY MY WILL!! I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST POWER IN ALL THE UNIVERSE!!! GLORY TO THE SABERHAGEN!! ALL HAIL SALEM!! ALL!! HAIL!! SALEM!!!"

The others looked at him.

"...Too much?" Salem asked.

"Whatever." The others replied.

"Hmph." Salem pouted and crossed his arms as his tail twitched.

"Look, me not making proper amends isn't related to the key, which, truth be told, you're not gonna need, mate." John grumbled to his old friend.

"Somehow I know this is gonna end badly." Lionel replied.

"Doesn't it always?" Cherry remarked.

"More or less." Lionel replied.

Ritchie soon came to fight John only to be stopped by Batman.

"Getting that a lot lately." John mumbled to himself.

"You can go screw yourself," Ritchie glared. "I'm not giving you crap!"

"And there goes our mission." Lionel sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry your mad, but please!" Sabrina begged Ritchie. "Innocent lives are at stake!"

Ritchie glared as he then looked around the room. He then walked off to a small box and opened it to take something out.

"What's he getting?" wondered Salem.

Ritchie soon took out the key that John had wanted.

"That must be the Keshanti Key." Sabrina guessed.

"Well, doctors say an upbeat attitude can help, so I'll focus on today is that I met Batman. Force of good. It was also nice seeing you, Zatanna, and meeting you kids," Ritchie said as he gave the key to the Dark Knight. "Now, if you'll excuse me... You can show yourselves out..." he then said as he went to himself as he left the room.

"Well, okay then," Lionel replied. "Guess we'll see ya around."

"Yeah, see ya later." Cherry added.

"Much later." Ritchie replied to them.

Everyone soon left since they weren't wanted anymore and John shut the doors behind them.

"As bad as that was...it could have gone worse." Lionel stated.

"Yes..." Batman replied. 

"Depends on what you mean by worse." Sabrina commented.

"I mean, he could have all told us to go fuck ourselves," Lionel replied. "But he DIDN'T!"

"I think in a way, he kind of did," Cherry said to him. "Where do we go now?"

"Dunno." Lionel replied.

"We have to find out more about that case of demons that were bothering the world and innocent people." Batman said.

"Especially that poor baby's mother." Cherry sighed softly.

"Good thinking." Lionel nodded.

They soon ended up in Metropolis, and as they made it to the Health Center, Atticus was up in his room, staring off into space a bit.

"Atticus, aren't you hungry?" Clark asked his adoptive son. "I made your favorite."

"Oh...thanks." Atticus replied, jostled out of his reverie.

"...You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" Clark asked.

"Oh, Clark..." Atticus sighed. "I just feel like I don't even know who I am."

Clark sighed as he sat with Atticus. "Look...I understand that it might be hard when you feel that way, but I hope you can find what you're looking for. And at least get some closure."

"I hope so too, Clark..." Atticus pouted. 

The two soon shared a hug like any other father and son. It was, genuinely, a pretty sweet moment.

"I guess I'll have a bit of dinner..." Atticus said.

"You have to eat something," Clark told him. "I know you've been having those dreams lately, but they won't change anything, other than you being a smart, brave, and friendly kid." 

"I wish I could have a friend over, but Cherry's busy..." Atticus said before brightening up. "Can Thor come over to dinner?"

"Hmm...okay." Clark replied.

Atticus beamed and clapped his hands before calling his best guy friend to come over for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter has been inspired by Chill of the Night from Batman: Brave and the Bold with a hint of the series; Sonic Underground. You have been warned.

Meanwhile...

The others made it into the Health Center of Metropolis. The doctors and nurses were all working and didn't seem to notice the superheros. They went to the room and saw a man tied up it was the same one who tried to kill his wife and kids.

"This him? Father of the Year?" John soon asked upon seeing the man. "I'll need the gear now."

"Will do!" Lionel replied. "Uh...what's the gear?"

"He means the key," Sabrina said as she took out what Ritchie gave them. "This is a magical shortcut if I'm not mistaken. Aunt Zelda told me about something like this once."

"Ohh!" Lionel replied. "Good idea!"

"It lets you access different planes of existence without doing 20 odd hour incantations." Sabrina then added.

"I guess you are a witch." Batman said to her.

"Half, remember?" Sabrina replied.

"Anyway, I'll poke around this poor sod's memories to see how his madness began, and more importantly, what caused it." John said before putting the key on the man's forehead.

"Cool, man!" Lionel nodded.

A nurse soon came in the room and she glared at the trespassers. "What are you doing here?" she asked before going to walk off. "I'm calling security."

"Come on now, let's talk about this..." Cherry said.

"I got it," Deadman said as he soon possessed the woman instantly before they could get in trouble. "I'll make sure the looky-loos stay out of our hair." he told the others before taking a clipboard and left the room, disguised as the nurse.

"That is so creepy..." Lionel shuddered.

"Z, give me a psychic shout if this body comes under attack," John told the magician. "Wouldn't do to be trapped inside now."

"Wouldn't do to go alone, and since I'm right here-" Zatanna was about to suggest.

"Too dangerous," Constantine told her. "You're out of practice, luv."

"Bummer, Zee," Salem replied. "Guess you gotta stick with the group, not to mention this gorgeous hunk o' feline attitude!"

"Please let me come with you." Zatanna begged John.

"I'm sorry..." John said to her. "I must go."

"My planet needs me." added Lionel.

John glanced over to Lionel while Cherry snorted.

"Constantine later died on the way back to his home planet." Lionel concluded in a news-announcer voice.

Some of the others looked at him.

"Simpsons did it!" Cherry chuckled to herself.

Lionel took a bow. John rolled his eyes and soon went to go do what he had to do.

"Maybe one of us should've gone with him." Sabrina frowned nervously.

"He'll be fi-ne!" Salem replied. "Now...where were we?" he asked Zatanna, with a grin.

Zatanna walked away from Salem, feeling uncomfortable and disgusted.

"Eh, she'll come around." Salem shrugged.

Sabrina hid a roll of her eyes to the cat.

"That's it, I'm going after John." Zatanna said as she went after John, no matter what he said.

"She just needs time..." Salem shrugged. "Nobody can resist the charms of THIS CAT!"

"You going too?" Sabrina asked Cherry.

"What is this, Inside Out?" Cherry replied. "I'm not going inside someone else's head again."

"Hm...interesting," Lionel replied. "But no thanks."

Everyone soon waited for a while until John and Zatanna would come back out.

Cherry wandered around freely before coming up to a filing cabinet to see something was misplaced and put it back until she saw a name which caught her attention. "What's this...? Fudo?" she muttered to herself.

"What'd ya find?" asked Lionel, running over.

"This file has the name Fudo on it..." Cherry said. "That was Atticus's last name before Clark Kent adopted him."

"So it could be the clue we need!" Lionel realized.

Cherry soon opened the file to take a look through it. Lionel took a look with her to see if they could find out more about Atticus's past and family.

"A birth certificate..." Cherry said. "Date of Birth: January 13th. Mother: Emily Fudo. Father: Patrick Fudo."

"Emily and Patrick!" Lionel exclaimed. "We FINALLY have a lead! Yessss..."

A light soon shined on them. Cherry and Lionel looked over to see a doctor.

"What are you two doing in my cabinet?" The doctor glared.

Lionel took out a tranquilizer gun and shot the doctor twice. "Nighty-night." he said quickly.

The doctor blinked and he soon fell over suddenly. Cherry soon hid the file within her costume and left with Lionel before anyone else would see them.

"So, you don't know anything about Atticus's parents?" Lionel asked.

"Not a thing," Cherry told him. "I've always offered to let Atticus stay with us, but he didn't wanna be a bother. I always tried to find a way to find out for him since he used to live in an old, abandoned house so no one would take him away to Foster Care."

"That sucks..." Lionel replied. "But at least now we have a chance to find his family!"

Cherry opened the file to see if she could find anything else, but put it away for now as they had more important things going on right now. While they were leaving though, the hospital was soon under attack.

"I think we got company!" Cherry said in a panicked tone.

"Aw, shit!" Lionel cursed.

Cherry and Lionel soon both got hit.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned, dropping the file, but quickly grabbed it. "It's almost like someone doesn't want me to help Atticus!"

"Well...fuck that someone!" Lionel replied. "WE are gonna help him! YOU HEAR ME, YOU JACK-OFF? YOU DON'T LIKE IT? TOUGH TITTY!"

Deadman soon ran all around from the attacks.

"Hey, wait up!" Cherry told him before running with him.

"Yeah! Gangway!" Lionel shouted.

"Who dropped a bed pan?" Deadman groaned as he plugged his nose as the nurse.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned from the smell.

"Hoo-doggie, what's that odor?" asked Lionel curiously.

"I don't think I wanna find out." Cherry groaned, cupping her mouth as she looked like she was going to gag.

Another nurse screamed out as she tried to run away only to get grabbed by whatever was summoned in the darkness.

"I think those demons are back." Cherry grunted.

"Well, let's not get to welcome them!" Lionel replied.

The darkness tried to get Deadman, but he hid behind the counter and got out of the nurse's body and tackled the darkness. The security guards were trying to shoot at the monster to take it down. Deadman soon possessed one security guard to push the other out of the way because bullets wouldn't be of any use. He then went to chase after the monster.

"Look out, Deadman!" Cherry cried out.

"This is gonna be close!" Lionel yelped.

"Oh, this is easy for you, I bet!" Cherry deadpanned as Deadman possessed many people to avoid being next.

"You bet it is, kid!" Deadman told her.

"Silly question." Lionel shrugged.

"By the way, look out for that wall!" Deadman said.

"What wall?!" Cherry glared and soon ran into a wall. "Ow..."

Deadman chuckled to that.

"I'll kill you again." Cherry grumbled.

Lionel pulled her away from the wall. "You alright?"

"Sure... Never better..." Cherry deadpanned before shaking her head. "What are these guys doing in the hospital?!"

"Nothing GOOD, that's certain." Lionel replied.

Deadman soon kept going.

Cherry soon went in the room with Lionel to see what was going on and the patient, Stephen, was being tormented by his own demons. "Uh, what'd we miss?" she then asked.

"Nothing much." Batman told her.

"Dude, lame!" Lionel sighed.

"Just some monsters trying to attack that guy from Metropolis that Superman and Saiyaman had to deal with." Batman said.

"Sounds lame." Lionel remarked.

A monster soon roared in their faces, trying to scare them.

"Do you MIND?!" Cherry replied.

"YEAH! WE ARE TRYING TO GET OUT, SO LEAVE US ALONE!" Lionel snapped, roaring back even louder.

The monster soon whimpered and backed up.

"Nice work." Batman told them both proudly.

"Grazie," Lionel bowed. "But I owe it to Cherry."

Suddenly, John and Zatanna came back.

"Ah, good." Salem smirked that they had come back.

The monster was going to attack them, but Zatanna said magic words, making the monster explode.

Lionel pulled out an umbrella to shield the group. "So we don't get splattered with monster guts!"

"Whoa!" Deadman grimaced slightly. "Shit's really hit the fan!"

"Ugh..." Sabrina groaned. "I really could've gone without seeing that."

"This is gonna take a LOT of licking," Salem sighed. "Hopefully your aunts don't decide to give me a...BATH."

"You're gonna lick that off?!" Sabrina cringed.

"I've been to the island of the Larkies. I've eaten worse," Salem replied. "But a bath is where I draw the line."

"I don't think I wanna know what these Larkies are..." Sabrina shuddered.

"Another name for Harpies," Salem explained. "I wound up there in the 50's when I went on a little jaunt with a Scrooge McDuck. Something about a golden fleece..."

"Golden Fleece, huh?" Cherry remarked, almost skeptically. "Funny, I learned about that from Jason and the Argonauts in my Mythology Class."

"Oh, I remember THAT!" Lionel replied. "But I never thought it was real..."

"Come on, you guys, let's get the hell out of here." John told them.

Batman looked into the room and then back. "Yeah." he then said before running with them.

"Uh, have you always had that ring?" Cherry asked John.

"What ring?" asked Lionel.

"I got this from the darkness." John said as he showed the ring to them.

"I don't recognize it." Batman said.

"Me neither." John replied.

"How curious..." Lionel replied.

"Yes... But if there's a person alive who can identify this ring, it's Ritchie." John said to them.

"Are you forgetting when you made your friend despise you?" Deadman reminded.

"I don't think he's in the helping mood..." Salem replied.

They soon came to Ritchie's apartment and soon saw that the shrouds were back with a vengeance.

"Constantine..." The lead shroud greeted.

"Bullocks." John growled quietly.

"You've arrived in time to witness my-AUGH!" The shroud leader told the blonde man until he shined the ring in his face and it made him disappear from the bright light.

"Begone, spirits!" Lionel boomed.

John soon rushed in to see Ritchie on the floor with Jason leaning over him.

"Get back, you bastards!" Deadman glared as he tried to fight the shrouds.

"John, help Ritchie." Zatanna told the blonde man.

"Oh, fine." John replied.

Batman soon checked out Ritchie and frowned stoically as always. "No pulse."

The shroud soon took that chance to take Ritchie's soul out of his body.

"Great...whaddo we do now?" Salem asked.

"I got this." Batman said before injecting Ritchie with something.

The shroud soon dropped Ritchie's soul back into his body once the man was brought back to life.

"W-Why...?!" Ritchie grunted as he shot up quickly before passing out again.

"You LIVE!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I see you have a few tricks of your own, eh?" John chuckled to Batman as he had Jason tied up.

"Not everything requires magic." Batman replied.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief." Sabrina said, looking to her fingertips.

"Yup!" Lionel nodded.

They soon took a hold of Ritchie, bringing him back to the House of Mystery. Black Orchid took a hold of Ritchie next and began to heal him.

"That took less trouble than I thought." Salem remarked.

Black Orchid soon helped out by transferring blue energy.

"Make sure he sees that right when he wakes up." John told the strange woman, using yellow energy.

"If he wakes." Black Orchid replied.

"If...if is good." Lionel nodded.

John soon went to have a word with Jason. Cherry soon opened up Atticus's file and began to take a look at his personal documents. Lionel joined her in looking over the files as well.

"Even as a baby, he had a big head." Cherry smirked.

"What are the odds?" Lionel asked. "Now...there HAS to be an address for the parents' location. That's regulation!"

"Let me see..." Cherry said as she looked through the papers.

"Patrick Fudo, huh?" Jason commented as he came to them, looking at Atticus's father's forms. "I haven't heard that name since the days of Merlin."

"Merlin? Like, the wizard dude?" asked Lionel in disbelief.

"Yes..." Jason replied.

"No way!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "You're full of it."

"Oh, am I?" Jason retorted.

"Let's just keep looking for that address." Lionel replied.

"I wonder if it could be the same one?" Jason commented as he took a look at the file.

"How could it be?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "That was apparently in the Middle Ages."

"You never know..." Jason said. "The Patrick Fudo I knew was a Wiccan. Pretty good friends with Arthur before he became King."

"Look, that isn't what we came here for." Lionel replied.

"This man looks so much like him." Jason remarked as he looked at the image of Atticus's biological father.

"It's a coincidence, please go away so I can help my friend." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! You're being troublesome." Lionel added.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help." Jason rolled his eyes, walking away from them.

"Yeah, yeah...now where the fuck is that address?!" Lionel growled in an inhuman voice.

"I can't seem to find one in here..." Cherry complained as she looked as much as she could. "I don't know if it even says that they're dead or alive!"

"SHIT!" Lionel swore angrily. "We have to find that address somehow...!"

"I don't know what to do..." Cherry frowned as she felt hopeless. "It's hopeless... Absolutely hopeless!"

"Nothing's hopeless," Lionel stated. "Someone's got to have seen them. Maybe I can find a way to track their energy signatures."

"Hmm..." Cherry and Lionel paused to think this over for Atticus's sake.

Speaking of Atticus, he smiled as he shared dinner with his best guy friend from school.

"That was awesome!" Thor smiled, jumping up and down out of excitement. "Whatya wanna do now?"

"Uh... Video games?" Atticus shrugged.

"Awesome!" Thor gushed as he hugged Atticus. "When can I get to meet your other friends?"

"Gah!" Atticus yelped from the hug before smiling. "Um... Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh...awesome!" Thor gushed.

Atticus soon got out of the hug with a smile.

"I never had a best friend before." Thor smiled back.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "It's awesome."

Thor and Atticus soon went to play video games.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a drink." Atticus said as he went to the kitchen while Clark washed the dishes.

"Take your time!" Thor yelled to him.

Atticus smiled as he came to get some drinks before holding his head and his eyes glowed, showing him what looked like a psychic vision.

Atticus blinked, looking around as he found himself in a hospital, and he saw two people who were being rushed since the woman was about to give birth.

"What is going on...?" Atticus asked, but could barely make out the people in his vision and felt confused on why he was having this vision. He then saw something else.

Eventually, the couple had a baby be born which was a baby boy.

"What are you doing?!" The woman cried out.

"I'm sorry, you brought this out on yourselves." A dark voice said before taking the baby away.

"Hey!" Atticus cried out, trying to stop what was going on, but he was soon in a room of darkness.

"That moment has passed... There is nothing you can do..." A darker voice told Atticus, taking the form of green-hooded man who appeared to be a ghost.

"What the...what are you?!" Atticus asked.

"My name is Spectre..." The figure smiled darkly. "Someone seems curious of his unwritten past, does he not?"

"You better believe it," Atticus replied. "And my friends are trying to help me find out the locations of my parents."

"So I've seen..." Spectre smirked. "They are actually closer than you think..."

"Huh? Whatya mean?" Atticus asked before Spectre faded away. "Hey! Wait! Get back here!"

Atticus blinked and was soon back in the kitchen with two glasses of soda. "I hate when people do that..." he sighed.

Thor stuck his tongue out as he picked to play as Bowser as they were going to play Mario Kart together.

"Okay! I'm back!" Atticus called in.

"Heeeey... What took ya so long?" Thor smiled.

"Sorry... I... Uh... Had to find the right soda." Atticus replied with a nervous grin.

"Well, okay," Thor replied. "Kept it warm for ya."

Atticus soon sat with Thor, though he was thinking of what he just saw.

Meanwhile, back with the others...

Cherry soon put the file away for right now.

"Richard is known as a collector of the arcane and supernatural," Jason told the others about Ritchie in the other room. "I wanted to see if he had something that could gain me access to this place."

"So what exactly did you think you'd find?" asked Sabrina.

"This, in particular, my dear..." Jason said as he came to what looked like a red gem on the bookshelves. "The single most powerful conduit of evil in the history of the world. He named it the Dreamstone. But it's really the stuff of nightmares."

"How ironic..." Salem remarked. "They shoulda called it the TerrorStone."

"How do you know about it, sir?" Sabrina asked.

"Funny you should ask..." Jason said before he began to memorize of how he knew. "I was a young knight, green as grass, with visions of battle-won glory dancing in my head. Needless to say, these were dispelled thoroughly. He called himself Destiny, but Merlin told us he was a man of science one time, before he went insane. Destiny forged the Dreamstone with black magic and his soul. He used it to subject people to their most terrifying nightmares and then feed off their torment."

Sabrina shivered. "He sounds like a total creep...present company excluded." she replied to Salem.

"Whatever..." Salem remarked.

"It was actually the demon Etrigan who won the day..." Jason then continued.

"That demon we saw in Vegas." Cherry memorized.

"Oh, the rhyming guy!" Lionel nodded.

"It was also the beginning of my eternal life sentence with Etrigan," Jason continued. "I didn't think you'd give it up willingly, and though this piece is useless without the other half, it's far from powerless."

"An eternity of being part demon AND making sick rhymes?" Lionel remarked. "Kinda cool. If the whole eternal warrior thing doesn't work out, you'd make a killing in the music industry. Way better than most of today's stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jason replied. "There was also of course, my friend Patrick Fudo. He eventually moved on to think about his own life as a Wiccan-in-training after leaving Merlin to explore other lands. The last I saw him, he was visiting a friendly mermaid who seemed interested in him."

"And then they made Atticus!" Lionel pieced together. "But if only I could pinpoint their energy...and then I could find them!"

"What're you saying?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Atticus is a Wiccan Mermaid kid?"

"A Wiccan of the Sea!" Salem added.

"You're lucky I'm so nice, or else I'd yank your tail for that," Lionel remarked. "That was pun-ishment enough."

Salem grinned sheepishly to Lionel from that with a light comedic chuckle.

"Safe enough where it is." John said to Jason.

"Displayed like a tourist trinket in a Karachi bazaar?" Jason asked.

"Well, when you say it like THAT, it sounds like a bad thing!" Lionel replied.

Jason soon tried to take the gem, only to phase through it like it was a hologram.

"Neat, isn't it?" John asked him. "The House keeps my valuables out of phase, so they don't go wandering off."

"Interesting little security system, yes." Salem nodded.

"But, still, the timing of the Stone's appearance and its power indicates that it's somehow involved with these crimes." Batman said.

"Which is why it stays here, where only I can get to it." John replied.

"Great idea." Lionel replied.

"I think me, them, and everyone else who knows you might want it to be somewhere safe." Deadman suggested.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

Black Orchid soon appeared which made everyone look to her. "Your friend is awake." She then said about Ritchie which relieved the others from the worst case scenario.

"Good news!" Lionel remarked until there was a loud growling noise that shook the room. "Guess it's been awhile since I ate..."

"I'll say!" Cherry replied. "Poof up a Papa John's pizza or something!"

"Pizza, huh? Sure!" Lionel replied as he wriggled his fingers, then zapped up several pizzas.

"Sounds good to me," Salem smirked. "As long as there's anchovies of course."

"Well, then there's this." Lionel replied, zapping one for him.

"MINE!" Salem grinned as he nabbed the box. "Oh, come to Daddy~"

Everyone watched awkwardly as he helped himself to the pizza.

"I hope that Ritchie guy is going to be okay." Sabrina said to the others.

"Same here." Lionel replied.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine," Cherry said as she enjoyed her pizza very much. "Mm... Cheesy~..."

Lionel looked over curiously, taking a small bite...before his eyes widened.

"You okay?" Cherry asked him.

Lionel began to let out a light moan before swallowing.

"Yeah, he's fine." Cherry then said as she ate her own pizza.

"I forgot how amazing this stuff is~" Lionel replied before letting out a comfortable purr.

The others gave small smiles to Lionel as this was fun for them, despite all the trauma going on around town. Regardless, it was alright. Salem soon yawned and fell asleep after the pizza. Cherry looked at the files again while thinking about her friend who was in trouble.

Atticus was lying awake in his bed while Thor slept on the floor beside him, seeming to hug an Ewok doll as he was sound asleep.

"Who am I...?" Atticus sighed to himself. He looked up towards the ceiling, feeling more and more unsure about his place in the universe.

Thor was still asleep.

"Thor, I love Clark and Diana, but you're so lucky," Atticus said to his sleeping friend. "I just wish I could know where and who my parents are..." he soon blinked rapidly as he seemed to fall asleep.

Atticus soon woke up and found himself in a dark plain of existence. A strange man soon came out to see Atticus.

"Who are you...?" Atticus asked.

"They call me Phantom Stranger," The man replied. "You seem to have a lot on your mind for your age."

"Well, I wanna know who my parents are...and how I can find them." Atticus replied.

"Well, I'm actually here to offer you an insight on your parents' disappearance." Phantom Stranger said to him.

"What do you know?" Atticus asked.

"Most things..." Phantom Stranger said, raising his hand. "Be warned... You might be shaken from what you learn tonight."

Suddenly, the dark room turned into what looked like a party from centuries ago with many folks having fun and Atticus was now different wearing clothes to fit the time period.

"Whoa...these are some strange clothes!" Atticus remarked in astonishment.

"You'll get used to it." Phantom Strange replied.

"What does some party have to do with it?" Atticus asked.

"Your and Cherry's hometown... More than three centuries ago." Phantom Strange told him.

Atticus looked around, seeing a man with short brown hair with darker brown eyes and a woman with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that could match Atticus's own. "Wait... That couple..." he then said.

"Yes, Atticus Fudo; they're your parents." Phantom Force told the boy.

"But how could they be here so long ago?" asked Atticus. "And if they're from here, then how come I'm not super-old?"

"They had you much later in life," Phantom Strange told Atticus. "They are both immortal. Your father is a Wiccan and your mother is a mermaid who traded her life under the sea for life on land to be with your father, her one true love. Know that as a visitor to this temporal plain, there is nothing you can do that will alter the unfortunate future that lies ahead for them."

Atticus looked to him and soon looked to his future parents.

"Well, hello there, friend, can't say I've seen you around here." Patrick smiled, not knowing this would be his future son, holding out his hand.

"Uh... Shore..." Atticus said, shaking his father's hand. "Scott Shore."

"Nice to meet'cha, Scott!" Patrick replied.

Atticus gave an emotional smile as he shook hands with them.

"I'm Patrick, this is the love of my life, Emily." Patrick said.

Atticus soon hugged Emily instantly.

"Oh, my! You're friendly, aren't you?" Emily smiled as she patted him on the back.

"Sorry...you just remind me of...someone I once knew." Atticus replied.

"Must be nice." Emily smiled.

Atticus smiled back. Patrick rubbed the back of his head shyly as he hid something in his pocket which was actually an engagement ring. All-in-all, it was a very touching scene.

Suddenly, we cut to the 21st century...

"I'm in a hospital..." Atticus said, now back in his normal clothes. "It's that dream again!" he soon looked over to see the rushing couple and soon saw that they were his parents and today was the day of his birth. "Wait... That dream... It wasn't a dream... It was a vision!" He looked over, and saw his dad, his hand clutched by Emily, as she let out a cry of pain...and heard the sound of a baby crying out for the first time.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced.

Patrick and Emily smiled happily with tears in both of their eyes as they saw their newborn baby boy for the first time.

"And he's mine... ALL MINE..." The doctor soon grinned evilly.

"WHAT?!" Patrick and Emily gasped in terror.

"SOMBRA!" Atticus gasped in anger.

A dark voice laughed wickedly and soon ran with Baby Atticus. Emily tried to sit up, but was still sore from birthing her son to even move. Atticus chased after the dark figure, but was soon back in the dark.

"That moment has passed..." Spectre's voice told Atticus.

"No! NO, THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Atticus exclaimed. "But what about my parents?! I have to find them somehow! A hint...a clue...ANYTHING!"

"Sleep..." Spectre grinned.

"Nooooo!" Atticus cried out.

Atticus soon woke up and looked around, sighing as he was back in bed.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Thor smiled, a bit goofily. "You looked like you were having some kind of crazy dream."

"Damn it..." Atticus muttered. "It's fine..."

"Something's on your mind..." Thor said.

"It's nothing... Go back to sleep, Thor..." Atticus sighed to his friend as he went to get a glass of water.

Thor looked at him for a few minutes, then shrugged and went back to sleep. Atticus looked back to Thor before his eyes widened and he saw another vision suddenly.

A hooded figure was shown in front of Atticus before they lowered their hood to show a female form.

"Mother..." Atticus whispered.

"Atticus... I don't know if you can hear me... Or if you're even there, but please... Listen to me..." Emily said. "My name is Emily, I am your mother. Your father and I are alive. We love you very much, and have never stopped loving you since you were born. You were taken from us a long time ago."

"But where are you? How can I find you?" asked Atticus.

"Atticus...?" Emily asked, almost as though she could hear his voice.

"Yes! It's me!" Atticus told her.

"Atticus... You must've unlocked your vision abilities..." Emily said. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. It's been far too long."

"My friends and I...we've been trying to look for clues of your whereabouts!" Atticus replied.

"Oh, Atticus... We miss you so much..." Emily told her son.

"Where are you?!" Atticus cried out. "Please tell me!"

"We are in a realm known as the Netherworld," Emily informed. "It's a magical realm. I don't know if you believe in magic, but Atticus, you are a Wiccan."

"I know...and you're a former mermaid, and dad's a Wiccan too," Atticus replied. "But how can we get there?"

"Believe it or not... Your friends can help... Especially your new friend..." Emily said. "You all must come together, and you shall find a way to find us."

"I promise I will, Mom." Atticus nodded, his eyes sparkling with joyful tears. "Make no mistake, we're gonna get there, and we'll all be a family again!"

Atticus blinked, though still had tears in his eyes as he was back in his and Clark's home. "I WILL find them..." he then promised. "I'm making a vow... I'm making a vow that my parents will be found!"

And with renewed determination in his heart, he headed back to his bedroom...after finishing his water.


	6. Chapter 6

Batman soon came to the others.

"What's up, Bats?" Cherry asked.

"We have to get to the swamp." Batman replied.

"Swamp?" Lionel asked, with a burp. "What for?"

"Ritchie's told us some things that seem important," Batman replied. "He's told us about Felix Faust and there was a tip about the one they called Alec Holland, though I've told Constantine that he was murdered by terrorists."

"So we're gonna find a corpse?" asked Lionel. "Scintillating."

They soon left the House of Mystery to go into a swamp. Sabrina carried Salem in her arms, feeling disgusted already.

"This is the favorite hidey hole of one Alec Holland, whose corpse was taken to be the most recent Avatar of the Green." John informed the others.

"Oh, you mean Swamp Thing?" replied Salem, wearing four little yellow galoshes.

"You know him?" Sabrina asked Salem.

"Well, know, heard talk of, but more or less." Salem replied.

"Our data's more factual," Batman stated to John. "Alec Holland was murdered by terrorists. His body was never recovered. End of story."

"Sure feel short." Sabrina replied.

"Not quite." John remarked to both Batman and Sabrina.

"Go away!" A voice demanded.

John soon took out a match, lit it on fire, and then tossed it into the water. The flame then made a panel which allowed him to step onto it and hover on it.

"Swamp Thing!" John called out as he hovered over the swamp. "I know you're seeing this! Get out here or the posies get it!"

"Posies?" Salem deadpanned. "Really?"

Roots came up from the water and a swamp monster came up from the water as well, glaring at the mystical blonde man.

"That must be Swamp Thing." Sabrina guessed.

"John Constantine..." The swamp monster snarled with beady red eyes. "You dare threaten the green..."

Salem clutched his nose. "Well, he's got the smell for it, sure."

Zatanna used magic words which made the flame panel disappear and John ended up in the water.

"I see your social skills aren't too much different from my own." Cherry mumbled to John.

"Please, we aren't here to harm any plants, but our need is urgent," Zatanna told the swamp monster. "Don't let your feelings for John stop you from doing what's right."

"Yeah! So what if he's a jerk who left you when you needed him the most?" Salem added.

Swamp Thing looked down to Zatanna, giving her a long look. "You have a garden." He soon said to her ominously. 

"Yes, I find it relaxing, and I water it every week," Zatanna gave a small smile. "We need to find a man named Felix Faust."

Salem glared. "Ugh. Felix Faust...there is a name I hoped to never hear again."

"A bunch of humans your teaming masses," Swamp Thing said to the others. "I only know John Constantine because he enrages me."

"Faust lives in an observatory which is invisible," Zatanna said to Swamp Thing. "It's a place where dark magic would infect the earth below it."

"I will take you there so you are no longer here." Swamp Thing told her before letting his hands up and the roots spread through the water and the ground shook underneath them.

Salem face-pawed. "Do we have to? Can't we just go somewhere ELSE? Somewhere that DOESN'T involve that stupid Faust?!"

"You seem to have issues with this Felix Faust guy." Sabrina said to her cat.

"You got no idea." Salem remarked.

They were suddenly covered in darkness from the roots, but eventually, they could see again.

"Yaugh! What the hell was that?!" Cherry yelped.

"The place you seek is there." Swamp Thing told them as he showed the observatory.

Zatanna soon used magic words to show a light on the dark and gloomy looking location. "That place is heavily warded." She then told the others.

"So I smell..." Lionel coughed and gagged.

John soon came up to Swamp Thing to talk with him, "I know we've had our differences, but we could really use your help. If we don't get a hold of this rotter and his minions, they'll threaten all of humanity."

Jason then joined his side.

"What of it?" Swamp Thing asked without a care.

"You were human, just like me." Jason told him.

"Emphasis on WAS." Salem remarked.

"No longer human..." Swamp Thing mumbled. "Perhaps his actions are a kind of justice, for who destroys more of the green than your kind?" He then faded away with his roots to go away after dropping them off.

"And Swamp Thing has left the building." Deadman said.

"Now what?" Sabrina pouted.

"I guess we do it the hard way." John said.

"Or not..." Jason said before he became Etrigan once more.

"Time to do some pruning." Lionel remarked.

Etrigan breathed fire into his hands and brought out a sword while glaring at the others with his beady yellow eyes. He then leaped in the air towards the strange looking place that Zatanna had found for them all.

"Whoa, he's pumped." Salem remarked.

"We better follow before we get left behind." Sabrina said to him.

"Okay!" Lionel replied as they kept on going.

Inside, a mystical man was hard at work with his own magic until he was soon interrupted. 

"Who dares?!" Felix demanded sharply.

A certain demon then came down with his sword. "I, Etrigan, bring down this house and build a tomb for Felix Faust!"

"We DARE!" Lionel shouted.

"We shall see about this then!" Felix glared to them.

"Indeed we shall." Salem sighed.

"Wait... I know that voice..." Felix smirked. "Well, well... If it isn't Salem Saberhagen?"

"Oh, dear Christ...." Salem put his head in his palms.

Felix chuckled to Salem as he came up to the cat.

"Uh, hey, Felix, long time, no see." Salem grinned nervously.

"I see you've opted for a change of face," Felix smirked. "Though I suggest you choose a toad. Something more fitting for your personality."

Salem glared and growled from that smart remark. Sabrina poked her head out, looking a bit scared.

"And I see you have a little friend, too!" Felix smirked.

"Sabrina, we told you to wait outside!" Salem told the teenage witch.

"I'm sorry, Salem, but I couldn't let you face Felix Faust like this." Sabrina frowned.

Salem gasped. "Sabrina..." he remarked, his eyes growing teary. "You DO care!"

"Oh, how touching... Too bad I don't really care..." Felix said before shooting a magical blast at Sabrina.

"You leave her alone!" Salem shouted, leaping in front of her.

"SALEM!" Sabrina cried out.

"Gah!" Salem yelped as he got hit instead from the magical blast before falling flat and felt very weak once he hit the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Sabrina asked.

"Just drained him a bit..." Felix said before smirking. "Sabrina, huh? Sabrina Spellman?"

"...Y-Yes...?" Sabrina replied nervously.

"Ah... The daughter of Edward Spellman..." Felix noted.

"My dad?" Sabrina realized.

"I might know him..." Felix smirked. "I thought I sensed a powerful magical aura deep within yourself."

"So I'm half-witch," Sabrina stated. "Your point?"

"What if I could make you a deal?" Felix smirked to Sabrina. "Don't you ever feel like you don't fit in?"

"Sabrina....it's a trap," Salem wheezed. "Don't do it...!"

"What would you do?" Sabrina asked.

"It would depend," Felix told the teenage witch. "I could either make you a full witch or a full mortal... Whichever you would probably like over the other... It would be your choice... Daughter of Edward."

"I'm begging ya!" Salem replied. "Don't do it!"

Sabrina looked over to Salem.

"Sabrina, I know Felix Faust... He's just trying to use you... Trust me..." Salem told her.

Sabrina looked at Felix, then back to Salem.

"I can make it worth your while..." Felix smirked.

"...This magic kinda bugs me sometimes..." Sabrina had to admit. "I once turned the most popular girl in school into a pineapple."

"That was fun." Salem snickered.

"Salem!" Sabrina whined.

"So, you don't wish to be a teenage witch anymore?" Felix asked.

"...No," Sabrina said, much to Salem's dismay. "I want to be a mortal girl."

"No....!" Salem gasped.

"Is that your final decision?" Felix asked.

"...Yes..." Sabrina soon said. "I don't want to be a teenage witch anymore."

"SABRINA!!!" Salem cried out.

"Then so be it!" Felix told her as he was going to take her witch magic away from her body.

"This is SO NOT GOOD." Lionel remarked.

"Maybe she'll be happier?" Cherry shrugged.

"Maybe for a little while." Lionel replied as Salem put his head in his paws.

"This is not good... This is not good at all..." Salem groaned to himself.

"Ooh..." Sabrina said, feeling a little woozy from the magic loss before she soon sat down. "I think I need to sit down... That magic thing kind of took a lot out of me."

Lionel poofed up a beanbag chair for her to fall into.

"Oh... Thank you..." Sabrina said, falling into it, looking quite faint.

Etrigan soon came out to deal with Felix. Salem rushed over to join Sabrina and looked up to her.

"You have REALLY fucked up, Sabrina," explained Salem. "I know you've done some crazy things before, but this takes the cake and eats it whole."

"I just wanna be normal, Salem..." Sabrina frowned.

"Sometimes what you WANT isn't what you need," Salem replied. "Took me years to realize that."

Sabrina looked over to him.

"As if I would stoop to brawling with a demon," Felix scowled to Etrigan. "Fight others of your filthy kind!"

The ground then broke and opened up as lava and flames broke with the ground and three demons came out to fight against Etrigan.

"Oh, shit!" Cherry yelped from that.

"We MIGHT be in serious trouble..." Lionel replied.

"From Hell we may be, but that doesn't make us family!" Etrigan sneered. 

The demons snarled to Etrigan from where they stood. Etrigan glared as he slashed one demon with his sword, sending it flying back and the other two soon came towards him.

"Alright, this is kinda cool." Lionel remarked.

"I-I-I guess so..." Cherry replied from the demon fight. 

Sabrina looked over to the demon fight, though she looked like she was going to be seriously sick. Salem looked up at her...then back down.

"Uh... You okay, kid?" Cherry asked. "Sabrina? ...Brina...? Hey...?"

Sabrina didn't seem to answer, her eyes were wide open, though she didn't seem to be responding. Salem sighed, before biting into her arm to get her attention.

"What is going on in there?" Cherry asked, coming to Sabrina before wetting her finger with her mouth and putting it in Sabrina's ear.

Sabrina didn't even react to either of those.

"...Something's wrong." Cherry said in a haunting tone of voice.

"She didn't just get her magic drained. She, herself has been drained!" Salem explained. "This is why you don't trust Felix Faust!"

"You've figured it out!" Felix laughed manically. "Didn't Hilda and Zelda tell her to look out for people like me?"

Salem growled from that. Zatanna soon came in and kicked Felix and grabbed the book as she was going to say magic words, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Damn you!!!" Salem snarled, arching his back in anger.

"What's wrong with Zatanna now?" Cherry asked.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" Felix smirked in response before taking his book back from Zatanna. "No woman can speak in my sanctum sanctorum, unless they have special privileges. I conjured it just for you, and, of course, men everywhere." he then laughed before summoning his own magic against her.

"You're a sick, twisted, Froot Loop!" Cherry glared.

"Not to mention sexist and bonkers." Lionel added.

Felix soon got ready to shoot a dark blast at them.

"Look out!" Salem warned.

Cherry and Lionel luckily jumped out of the way in time before getting hit.

"Whoa!" Lionel sighed. "Way too close!"

Cherry patted down her cape as it was scorched, but luckily, nothing too severe. Felix glared as he kept shooting at them as they ran to avoid him as much as possible. Lionel threw a few magical blasts back at him for good measure. Felix soon dodged those on his own.

"...Mom... Dad...?" Sabrina muttered out as she seemed to see something no one else could see.

Salem glanced to her. "Hm?"

Sabrina seemed to stand up straight and walk forwards, holding out her hands.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Salem asked.

"Come back, Mom and Dad..." Sabrina muttered.

"What the Heck?" Salem asked, following behind.

The demons continued to fight and Salem tried to keep Sabrina under control so she wouldn't get hit by the demons. Eventually, the shrouds came out as they soon surrounded the former teenage witch.

"Oh, look at that..." Felix smirked about Sabrina. "It looks like her soul is being collected."

"No!!!" Salem exclaimed. "She's NOT READY, DAMMIT!!!"

"Oh, she decided that she was when I took both her magic and her soul which would protect her in the afterlife." Felix smirked.

"Then GIVE 'EM BACK!!!" Salem snapped.

"Or else we'll BEAT IT OUT OF YA!" Lionel added.

"Hmm.... Nope!" Felix smirked, shooting more dark magic at them.

Cherry soon took out a mirror, making the magic bounce back, hitting the ceiling. It then zigzagged back and hit Felix in the head.

"Nice." Lionel smiled to Cherry.

"I'm just surprised it actually worked." Cherry said.

"That is GREAT, but could you help me SAVE MY ONLY FRIEND BEFORE HER SOUL GETS TAKEN?!?" Salem replied.

"Uh... Sure... Um... Hopefully I can do this..." Cherry said, though a bit shaky.

"We can do it together!" Lionel replied.

"Please!" Salem begged them. "I may not be part of the Spellman family by choice, but they always treated me like one of their own! I see myself as a mentor for Sabrina. A strong male role model since her father isn't around."

"Oh, alright," Lionel replied. "I never WAS the type to ignore a family bond."

"Sure, Cat, we'll help you with Sabrina," Cherry said. "Plus if I let her go to Hell, that would leave a serious black mark on my record as a hero."

Salem rolled his golden eyes from that response.

"Let's do it!" Lionel yelled as they leapt into action. "COWABUNGA!!!"

Felix glared as he soon tried to shoot them down with his magic while Sabrina's face turned white as a sheet and it seemed like her soul was being removed from her body by the shrouds to take her straight to Hell. Lionel quickly got into a tug-of-war over her soul, trying to yank it back. The shrouds snarled as they came to him.

"Get away from him!" Cherry glared at the shrouds.

Lionel roared like a T-Rex at the shrouds. "BUZZ OFF, BOZOS!!!" he shouted.

The shrouds snarled back at Lionel. Cherry soon snuck over on the floor to help out Sabrina. Lionel continued tugging to save Sabrina's soul from being taken.

In Sabrina's head, she seemed to be going down a long, long hallway with a couple in front of her behind a golden and angelic bright light which appeared to be a brown-haired man and a blonde woman who looked happy to see her.

"I'm coming, Mom and Dad, please, wait for me!" Sabrina cried out.

"Don't go towards the light!" a voice called.

Sabrina soon stopped and turned around. "Who said that?"

"That would be me." said Phantom Stranger.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked. "Are you a ghost?"

"Mm, not really," Phantom Stranger replied. "But know that when you gave Felix your powers, you gave up your soul as well."

"...He took my soul?!" Sabrina's eyes widened. "But... My parents...?"

"Are an illusion," Phantom Stranger told her. "Felix Faust and the shrouds are trying to send you to Hell, and those people you see before you are not really your parents. You have been tricked."

"Your friends are trying to save your soul at this very moment." Phantom Stranger explained.

Diana and Edward's images seemed to melt away.

"W-What's going on now?" Sabrina asked.

"It seems like they are winning," Phantom Stranger soon said. "And it appears that once your soul returns, you'll be able to wake up."

"Felix said he would help me..." Sabrina frowned. "I just hated having my witch powers! They were ruining my life!"

"I believe your cat said it best," Phantom Stranger replied. "What you want isn't always what you need."

Sabrina stopped to think about it and soon admitted to herself that Salem was right.

"You think you're ready to go?" asked P.S.

"How do I go back?" Sabrina replied.

"All you have to do is wake up." P.S. explained.

"Wake up...? Wake up..." Sabrina repeated.

Sabrina's eyes fluttered before she was soon back in Felix's place while Cherry and Lionel protected her.

"You're awake? Primo!" Lionel grinned.

"SABRINA!!!" Salem smiled, hugging her with teary eyes.

"Salem!" Sabrina cried back as she hugged the cat, feeling emotional as well.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Salem snapped. "I THOUGHT I LOST MY ONLY FRIEND!!"

"Only friend?" Sabrina asked, though feeling a little touched.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!!" Salem replied.

"Oh, Salem." Sabrina whispered before hugging Salem again.

"Just don't EVER do that again." Salem replied.

"I won't, Salem, I promise." Sabrina told the black cat.

Salem smiled back at her. "So...still wanting to be normal?" he asked.

"I guess nothing can really be normal in anyone's life." Sabrina shrugged.

"Exactly." Salem replied.

John and Deadman soon began to help out with however way they could.

"He came back," Cherry said about John before smirking. "I bet he has a soft spot for Zatanna," She then felt a buzz from her phone and quickly checked it once she had time to see a text from Atticus. "'I found a trail of my parents, come see me as soon as you can'?"

"FUCK YES!!" Lionel fist-pumped.

"I have questions... But we'll worry about that once we're out of this madhouse." Cherry said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Alright!" Lionel replied. "Time to kick some magic butt!"

Deadman soon helped and possessed Felix. "As a fellow showman, this is no way to treat your guests!" he then scolded. "Now, settle down!"

"Wow." Cherry smirked.

"Make him hit himself!" Salem replied.

Deadman soon made Felix punch himself in the face along with other misfortunes.

"I'm sorry I tried to meddle, you guys," Sabrina said. "I just wanted to help, but I nearly ended up killing myself."

"Hey, it's fine," Salem replied. "Everyone screws up, even me."

"I can believe that." Sabrina smirked.

Salem rolled his eyes. "Let's just get moving, people. I got a big old slice of humble pie served to me today, and I need something to wash it out with."

Batman gestured for Cherry and Lionel.

"What's up?" Cherry asked.

"Has your aim improved?" Bruce asked, showing a Baterang.

"Not everything can be solved with your pea shooter." John scoffed from that.

"That...would be a gun," Lionel explained. "Does that LOOK like a fuckin' gun to YOU?!"

"I'm just saying." John shrugged.

"It is a Bat-a-rang, thank you very much," Lionel explained. "You throw it, and it knocks people in the head!"

Cherry soon tossed the Baterang at Felix and luckily, managed to hit him right away.

"See?" Lionel cackled. "Now THAT's funny!"

Deadman soon came out. "You could've waited until I was out."

"Oh... Sorry." Cherry said to the undead superhero.

"Still funny." Salem replied.

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean you're beyond my retribution!" Felix glared to Deadman. He then got suddenly attacked by Baterangs and fireballs, thanks to Batman with Cherry's help and John.

Batman smiled to Cherry as her aim really did improve lately.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Lionel smirked.

Felix soon fell through the air, but stayed on his pedestal and shot more magic. The magic and the fireball collided, but exploded together on impact.

"Is that it?" John glared as the smoke cleared. "Well, it's off to the Old Magician's Home for you, mate. Pudding Night is on Thursday."

Felix soon trapped John into a water cube from his magic.

"Alright, no pudding for you!" Lionel replied.

"Try that fireball once more, Constantine," Felix glared. "I'd love to see you cook your own goose. Let me--"

Cherry soon swooped by with her own Bat Grappling Hook, knocking the book out of Felix's hands.

"A-yoink!" Lionel added, taking the book.

John soon got free and gestured for Lionel to give the book to him. Lionel shrugged, and handed it to him. Batman acted quickly and wrapped his hook around John's ankle and pulled him into the ground. 

"I take it back, that thing is useful." The blonde man then said modestly.

"You got that right, hot shot." Cherry told John.

"Now let's move it." Salem replied.

Etrigan was still fighting the demons on his own.

"What about him though?" Sabrina asked.

"Dunno." Lionel replied.

"Don't worry about him," Salem replied. "He's handled a lot worse than this."

"If you say so." Sabrina replied.

Zatanna hid away behind the bookshelves and brought out her magic wand from her throat and send a white ball while John and Felix fought each other with both fire and magic.

"Sabrina, please, stand back," Salem said. "You're just a teenager. You don't have control of your magic yet."

Sabrina nodded and backed up. The two magic men continued to fight until John soon disappeared with a smoke bomb.

"HE'S GONE!" Cherry said in her Pinkie Pie voice.

"Or is he?" asked Lionel.

"Zatanna, where are you, darling?" Felix soon called out as he hovered around. "I know you can't speak, but give me a wave. You're the only one here that's really a threat."

Salem soon went to look for Zatanna and he soon found her behind the bookshelf, but she tried to shush him so he wouldn't ruin her hiding place.

"Oh..." Salem nodded.

Zatanna leaned against the shelf and looked around only to find herself face-to-face with Felix.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Salem hissed and soon lunged out for Felix, attacking him the only way that a cat would. He clawed and screeched, slashing at Felix wildly.

Felix grunted and growled, trying to get Salem off of him. But Salem held on tightly, clinging to his face and giving Zatanna a chance to run. Zatanna soon ran off before looking thankful for what Salem did for her. Salem smiled at her, before returning to the situation at hand.

"Get off, ya little fuzzball!" Felix glared, trying to get Salem off.

"I may not have magic anymore, but I'm still a cat!" Salem glared.

"I can't say I expected that," Etrigan remarked from seeing that. "But the former warlock, Salem Saberhagen, is still mighty, even as a cat."

"Sick rhymes." Lionel nodded.

Felix eventually threw Salem off, throwing him against the wall.

"Oh, Salem..." Sabrina said softly to the black cat.

Salem slid down the wall, and struggled to his feet.

"Salem... You okay...?" Sabrina asked as she picked him up in her arms.

"Sure..." Salem replied dryly.

"Oh, poor Salem..." Sabrina cooed as she hugged the poor cat.

Batman looked over to Cherry, Lionel, Salem, and Sabrina as they seemed to be all right.

"We're all good." Lionel replied.

"I'm glad." Batman told them.

"Now let's get going." Salem sighed.

"Yes, we better go while we still can." Batman agreed to that.

John soon came to the others and teleported them out once they all did what they needed to do to make it out and away from Felix Faust.


	7. Chapter 7

And so....

"Well, we made it out," Cherry said. "...But we're not in the house?"

"Because Ritchie's bloody well taken control of the House," John told the others. "This is what you get for having mates. Boston, can you get inside?"

Deadman soon zipped towards the house, but some sort of aura glowed and pushed him back like a force-field. "That would be a no."

"So Ritchie was a bad guy all along?" Lionel asked. "What are the odds?"

"Ritchie, you're gonna listen to me, whether you like it or not." John glared as he came to the front door.

Nobody opened the door.

"Open the door, do you hear me? Open it!" John demanded.

"I don't think he'll answer." Lionel remarked.

The door soon opened by itself.

"You were saying?" Cherry smirked. 

"I guess he DID answer," Lionel shrugged. "INTO THE BREACH!!"

"Too late, Johnny Boy." Ritchie said as he had the charm in his hand and soon glowed red before levitating with it.

"We hafta stop him!" Lionel shouted.

"You can try, but I wouldn't recommend it." Ritchie smirked and soon levitated in the air with a force-field.

Everyone else flinched from the dark magic. Cherry soon tried to fling out a Baterang only for it to repel against the force-field. Ritchie soon smirked to that and made them all levitate up off of the floor. 

"Whoa!!" Lionel yelped. "Zero G's just ain't for me!"

"Ritchie, please!" Zatanna cried out.

"Stop while there's still time to save your soul!" John grunted slightly.

"Says the man who skates away from everything," Ritchie smirked, taunting him and the others in his grasp. "Since you got me infected, I've looked all around the world for a cure and I've finally found it. A small piece of the Dreamstone. It's sentient. It told me how to get the demons three to bring the rest of it to earth. It would've been so easy to take it from them. Of course, Rockstar Johnny screwed everything sideways. So we had to frame Faust and get you to bring me here. Now I'm immortal and supercharged!" 

"But that's what's bringing the monsters to this world!" Lionel exclaimed.

"The Stone isn't sentient," John soon told his so-called old friend. "What's left of Destiny's soul was whispering sweet nothings in your ear, getting you to commit atrocities to gain power and make his move."

"You're just pissed 'cuz I won!" Ritchie retorted.

"I wish that was the case." John muttered.

"He's gonna bring that Destiny character here!!" Salem exclaimed. "We need to stop him...no matter the cost!"

"The Dreamstone is glowing!" Sabrina yelped. 

"That's bad, right?" Lionel asked.

"Oh, it is, but mostly for Ritchie." Salem replied. 

"How so?" asked Sabrina.

"Just watch." Salem advised.

"This can't be right..." Ritchie muttered as he looked to his hands, but the stone soon latched onto his chest and smoke fumed from his hands. "NO!"

"Yowza...." Lionel shuddered. "Talk about your side effects..."

Cherry looked away, unable to bear witness the graphic horror that Ritchie was subjected to.

"No, we had a deal!" Ritchie called out as he was then surrounded by flames and everyone else had landed on the ground.

"500 years I've waited..." A dark voice told them and a new figure was shown. "500 years I've planned..."

"...Is that Satan?" Cherry whispered. 

"Maybe..." Lionel replied. "But do we wanna find out?"

"I don't think I want to." Cherry said to him.

"It's not Satan," Salem told them. "It's Destiny."

"At least he's here for HIM." Lionel replied.

"A god does not prattle with mortals." Destiny snarled before exploding the Dreamstone and there was a huge explosion in the house before he got away.

Luckily, everyone else was protected by a force-field from Zatanna, but it took a lot out of her and she fell into John's arms.

"Twisted..." Cherry coughed slightly. 

"Well, that ends THAT ordeal." Lionel replied.

"Uh, is Zatanna gonna be okay, Mr. Constantine?" Cherry asked.

"I... I don't know," John frowned as he carried the magical woman. "The amount of magic she's used, sometimes you don't recover," he then brought out a special necklace and the gem glowed as he recited a magical spell. "I should have never led her back. Selfish bastard, I am."

"We're not gonna stop you when you're right," Salem replied. "Continue."

"You've done what you can for now, but we have to stop Destiny, or everyone's at risk." Batman said to John.

"He's right," Jason agreed. "He'll have this city by midnight, the Eastern Seaboard by dawn. Then what's to stop him? He'll be a god."

Cherry looked concerned as she thought about her friends being in trouble, such as the one who was always like a brother to her. "I hope not..." 

"Well...then we need to stop him!" Lionel replied.

"We don't need another one of those mucking about," John muttered. "All right..." he then used more magic words to help Zatanna.

Salem watched intently, hoping it would work. All throughout the city, people were freaking out and attacking each other.

Luckily, Thor and Atticus didn't seem affected as they woke up to see what was going on.

"Thor, what's happening?!" Atticus frowned.

"I don't know!" Thor frowned back. 

Lionel suddenly kicked the door open. "Atticus! Thank God you're okay!!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Lionel!" Atticus said, running over to him. "Something's bugging the town!"

"Hi," Thor randomly waved with a smile to Lionel. "I'd invite ya in, but I'm not sure if Mr. Kent would like that." 

"It's cool, I'm a friend of Atticus," Lionel replied. "Name's Lionel."

"Hey! ...I'm a friend of Atticus's!" Thor replied before smiling. "My name's Thornton Moltenscar, but, uh, call me Thor."

The two soon shook hands.

"Oops... Sorry if I squashed your hand..." Thor said, letting go. 

"No problem." Lionel replied, fixing the shattered bones in his hand.

"Uh... Do you know what's going on in the town?" Thor asked.

"Something dark, evil, and magic." Cherry said as she came out.

Thor's eyes widened before he shyly waved to her while blushing. 

"This is my girlfriend, Cherry." replied Lionel.

Thor soon pouted from hearing that.

"Uh... Hi, Thor..." Cherry said.

"You're going out with him...?" Thor pouted.

"Aw, Thor, don't be like that..." Cherry said. "You'll meet a special girl sometime, and she's gonna be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Yeah! You seem like a really great dude!" Lionel replied. "Any pal of Atticus is a pal of ours!" he pulled Sabrina inside. "This is our new amiga, Sabrina Sawyer Spellman!"

Sabrina blinked and looked over.

"Spellman... Where have I heard that name before...?" Thor pondered to himself.

"We don't have time to worry about it, we have to get to work," Atticus told him. "Thor, you can keep a secret, right?"

"Uh... Sure, for my friends." Thor replied. 

"Kickass!" Lionel exclaimed. "Then let's go!"

"...Do you have a boyfriend?" Thor asked Sabrina.

"Uh, I kinda like a guy named Harvey." Sabrina said nervously.

Thor pouted in defeat before his eyes widened as Atticus changed himself into Saiyaman. 

"Well, she said KINDA like," Lionel replied as he became Bat-Mite. "So there's a possibility! No matter how slim!"

Thor looked to him with wide eyes, then looked as Cherry became Lady Gothika.

"Uh, you okay, buddy?" Saiyaman asked Thor.

Thor soon fainted from the superheros, leaving a dent in the floor due to his size. 

"I think he just needs time to process this," Bat-Mite replied. "TO THE BAT-VAN!!"

They soon went off that way.

"Uh, Bat-Van?" Sabrina blinked. 

"Heck yeah!" Bat-Mite replied, revealing a large Batman-style RV. "I made it myself!"

Sabrina blinked before shrugging and getting in.

"Hey... Wake up..." Lady Gothika told Thor, trying to smack his face awake. "Wake UP! WAKE UP!" she then plugged his nose.

Thor soon grunted and coughed, sitting up which made her roll off of him. "Where am I...?" he then muttered. 

"You're in THE BAT-VAN!!" Bat-Mite exclaimed.

"The Bat-Van...?" Thor asked. "Oh, I must be dreaming..."

"Listen to me, this is not a dream!" Lady Gothika told him. "We've been going to Hell and back with a bunch of demons, magic, and monsters everywhere! We have to do something before Destiny takes over and maybe even destroys the universe, and no one will ever be sane again!"

"...You're pretty..." Thor smiled to her. 

"THIS IS REAL!!!" Bat-Mite replied, removing his mask. He then pinched Thor's arm, just to prove a point.

"Augh!" Thor cried out before pouting. "That hurt..."

"Well, we're sorry, but please listen," Lady Gothika told Thor. "There's a lot of crazy stuff going on around here."

"I don't know what I can do..." Thor pouted before glaring. "But I'm going to help!" 

"Then come on!" Lionel replied.

"I've been waiting for this day..." Thor said before he soon took out his own costume.

"...Uh... You're a superhero too?" Sabrina asked him.

"Maybe not officially, but I'm going to help you guys," Thor smiled in determination. "Just call me... Thunder Boy!" 

"Alright, then I guess that's your power!" Bat-Mite replied, snapping his fingers and transferring the power into him.

"All right!" Thor beamed as he was going to help his friends. "Yeah!"

"Calm down a little bit!" Lady Gothika told him, feeling shaken slightly from his excitement. 

"Otherwise you might thunder us to the next dimension!" Bat-Mite added. "Time to SAVE THE WORLD!!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered together and soon went off in the Bat-Van together.

Destiny soon began to try and stop the others from saving the day while people were trying to kill each other. 

"Everyone's going nuts!" Bat-Mite exclaimed. "But we're the sanest ones in a town full of nuts!!"

"That's saying a lot for you." Lady Gothika couldn't help but tease him. 

"And what, pray tell, does THAT mean?" Bat-Mite asked with a smirk.

"I thought there was no fun in making sense." Lady Gothika smirked back. 

"That's a different guy." Bat-Mite replied.

"Still seems to apply to you." Lady Gothika smirked. 

"Whatever," Bat-Mite replied. "This man is one of the only people in here who can drive!"

Lady Gothika grinned bashfully from that. "Come on, let's keep going then." 

"We shall!" Bat-mite replied as he sped up.

"This is so cool!" Thor beamed to himself.

"They're everywhere!" A police officer panicked as he saw three civilians as monsters and shot them with his gun. "Everywhere!"

"Yes! Yes!" Destiny grinned. "My will be done!"

"YOUR WILL SUCKS ASS!!" Bat-Mite shouted.

"Who said that?" Destiny demanded.

"Um... We did?" Lady Gothika said, before glaring.

"Fools! How can you hope to defeat a god?" Destiny snarled. 

"God? More like a CLOD!!" Bat-Mite snapped.

Destiny looked enraged and soon whacked them all away with a force-field.

"Ugh... Since when does God need a force-field?" Lady Gothika groaned.

"The Justice League are on their way." Batman told the others.

"Well, they better hurry!" Lionel replied. "We can only hold this S.O.B off for so long!!"

"Suppose that couldn't be helped, but make sure they stay well away from Destiny, to not be struck mad, unless you want a bunch of crazed super blokes ripping apart the city." John told the others.

"By the way, no pressure." Saiyaman rolled his eyes in deadpan. 

"Just kidding. GET HERE NOW!!" Bat-Mite added.

A truck honked its horn and drove into the scene until the driver came out. 

"A little late for that, my friend." Deadman said, phasing through the driver.

"Look!" Sabrina said as she soon saw something.

They soon saw a green claw which came from none other than the Green Lantern. 

"Your timing is impeccable!" Bat-mite remarked.

"Hey, guys, you're not starting the party without me, are ya?" Green Lantern smirked playfully. 

"No, of course not." Bat-Mite replied sarcastically.

Destiny soon flexed and zapped Green Lantern with an explosion, sending him flying against a billboard screen flat on his back.

"Well, that was completely useless." Lionel remarked.

"I hope it's not hurt." Thor frowned.

Green Lantern looked at Batman and saw a monster instead of the Dark Knight, then tried to attack him.

"No!" Lady Gothika cried out as she tried to stop Green Lantern from attacking Batman. 

Bat-Mite casted a barrier around GL to keep him from attacking Batman.

"Phew..." Lady Gothika sighed in relief for Batman's sake.

Destiny grinned as red auras surrounded the townspeople which started the whole mess of the people seeing monsters instead of their loved ones in the first place.

"We need some way to dispel the evil auras!!" Bat-Mite explained.

"B-But how?!" Thunder Boy frowned.

"Sorry to have to ask this, Jason." John said.

"At least you're asking," Jason said to him as he walked forward while glowing. "Gone, gone walk the form of man, Rise the demon, Etrigan! So... Constantine calls once more. Just like a greedy, wanton--"

"Save the bloody rhymes, and top that git!" John demanded.

"What he said!" Thunder Boy replied.

"Killjoy." Etrigan smirked and soon went off and latched onto the force-field, trying to break against it.

"I've had many years to think about you, Etrigan." Destiny glared.

"That's what she said!" Bat-Mite called.

Destiny snarled from that. Etrigan soon snarled and tried to breathe fire. Destiny glared and blew him back with an energy blast from his hand. Etrigan jumped off, then took out his sword to clash against the force-field.

"Call this poetic justice?" Destiny scoffed and he then shot another blast at the demon which caused him to split Jason and Etrigan apart from each other and both of them then fell on the ground.

"Shit..." Lady Gothika muttered.

"This may be a problem..." Lionel replied.

"Looks like you've finally beat the curse, my boy... Wish it were under happier circumstances." John frowned to Jason in mourning and sympathy. 

"This might be bad...." Lionel stated.

John soon began to make gestures with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Saiyaman asked the blonde man.

"Calling for help," John replied before saying some magic words and shot fire at the tree. "I just hope he doesn't realize it's me doing the calling."

"Hopefully." Bat-Mite replied.

A spark came to the tree before a huge flame grew out as Destiny hovered around before coming in front of the tree.

The ground then broke apart and Destiny nearly flew back, but didn't fall, though a certain figure came out. "Who dares strike at me?!"

"Look over there." Lionel stated.

"Is that...?" Sabrina's eyes widened.

"I think so." Saiyaman nodded to her.

"The Defender of the Green: Swamp Thing." The figure came out and soon reached out and grabbed Destiny.

"You came back." Lady Gothika whispered to Swamp Thing out of surprise. 

"Guess he wasn't completely useless after all!" Lionel replied.

"Don't get used to it." Swamp Thing said as he came to help them against Destiny.

"Uh, thanks." Lady Gothika blinked.

Wonder Woman soon flew up to her and soon got ready to punch her away.

"Yaugh!" Lady Gothika yelped from seeing Wonder Woman.

Zatanna then appeared then to stop Wonder Woman by saying magic words to make her own lasso tie her up.

"Chill out, lady!" Salem remarked.

Wonder Woman growled as she wiggled from being tied up from her own rope. Zatanna soon came out as she was feeling better.

"Ms. Zatanna, you're okay." Cherry told the magic woman.

"Glad to see you back on your feet, Zatanna." Batman added.

"Likewise," Salem replied. "Looks like my distraction was a success."

Zatanna suddenly used magic words as Batman turned around to see that Superman was about to punch him while in flight, but was frozen in place from Zatanna.

"Superman, no..." Atticus whispered in dismay. 

"Even he's not immune to magic." Bat-Mite replied.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!" Zatanna warned.

Batman soon ran off as he had an idea while Swamp Thing handled Destiny. He was doing so far so good until Destiny grabbed a hold of him in mid-air.

"The so-called Guardian of the Green who secretly hopes to be human again," Destiny mocked. "Let me dispel you of that notion."

"He's toast." Bat-Mite remarked.

Swamp Thing grunted and struggled until a body came out from his own and he yelled out of pure agony.

"Oh, my God..." Sabrina muttered from that. 

"I warned you." Bat-Mite sighed.

"Gruesome..." Lady Gothika frowned. "It's like a terrible nightmare we can't wake up from." 

"Definitely." Thunder Boy agreed.

"Back to the dirt, where you belong." Destiny growled as he dropped the body down through the city streets.

Swamp Thing's figure soon seemed to dematerialize.

"He's getting more powerful than the second," Deadman complained. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I say we go and talk to a man about a horse." John suggested.

"Uh... What...?" Thunder Boy asked, feeling dumb right now. 

"He means crapping himself." Bat-Mite explained.

"That's helpful." Thunder Boy groaned.

"No, I mean a Trojan Horse," John clarified. "Come on!"

"He has a plan." Saiyaman smiled. 

Bat-Mite shrugged and followed after him.

"Boston, I need you to control my body." John told Deadman.

"What?!" The others cried out.

"Just trust me, all right?" John told them. 

"Good luck, dude!" Bat-Mite saluted.

John nodded and soon went off with Deadman to carry out a plan.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Thunder Boy said to the others. 

"Me too." Saiyaman nodded.

Destiny grinned as things seemed to be going his way.

"Over here, you wanker!" John called out with a fireball in his hand before throwing it at Destiny.

"You are puny and disrespectful," Destiny glared as he had an energy ball in his own hand, about to throw it, dodging John's fireball. "Let me see your madness." He then brought out a retracting hand to grab a hold of him, plucking him off of the road like a doll. 

"Well, that's the trouble with someone like me," John smirked. "Been there, done that."

"Just like this guy." Lionel smirked as well.

"I shall make you both beg for death." Destiny glowered.

"Can I beg you to stop talking?" John grinned. "I mean, all wizards are touched, but you, you're a full-blown nutter."

Lionel nodded in agreement.

"I will tear your souls apart." Destiny threatened.

"And what happened to not prattling with mortals, eh?" John smirked. "You chatter like my grandma at a Book Club."

Lionel chuckled at that.

"Now, Boston!" John signaled.

"Trick-or-Treat, Freak!" Deadman smirked as he phased through the blonde man and began to fight Destiny. 

"He might be a Deadman, but he fights with such life!" Bat-Mite remarked.

"I think I need to bring out some thunder." Thunder Boy smirked to himself.

"Do it!" Bat-Mite nodded.

Thunder Boy smirked with a nod as he soon flew up in the air, grabbing some clouds and began to morph them together before punching the clouds against Destiny, hitting him with a thunder bolt, even though that would be naturally impossible.

"I didn't know you could get hit by thunder." Saiyaman said.

"Neither did I until I found out I could do this." Thunder Boy smiled.

"You're welcome, buddy!" Bat-Mite winked.

The thunder bolts kept striking Destiny.

"Meddling mortal child!" Destiny glared to Thor.

"Close, but no S'More!" Thunder Boy smirked. "I'm a teenage warlock!"

"Seriously?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Thunder Boy smiled and nodded.

"...You're my ticket into finding my parents..." Saiyaman said as he realized what Phantom Stranger meant in his vision earlier before facing Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite. "You guys, he has to help us find my missing parents!"

"For real?!" Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika asked.

"I think so," Saiyaman replied. "This guy called Phantom Stranger told me that Thor could help in someway, and since he's a warlock, I think I found out how he can help!"

"Alrighty then!" Bat-Mite remarked. "Let's get DANGEROUS!!!"

Thunder Boy soon made one thunderbolt hit Destiny right then and there, destroying his force-field.

"All right, Thor!" Sabrina smiled.

Destiny soon fell flat on the road after his force-field was shattered by the thunderbolts.

"Guess I know why they call you Thor," Bat-Mite remarked. "Cuz you know how to bring the thunder!"

"That and it's short for Thornton." Thunder Boy smiled bashfully to his name.

"Still cool though, bro!" Bat-Mite replied.

Thunder Boy grinned out of thanks from his new friend. Destiny soon came to attack them, only to get suddenly stabbed by Jason.

"Is that a sword in your chest, or are you just glad to see me?" John smirked.

"That's what SHE said!" Bat-Mite called.

"Merlin sends his regards," Jason told Destiny, leaning beside him as he suffered. "Oh, and by the way, you lose."

"Wow... Thanks..." Lady Gothika said to Jason.

Jason gave a thumb's-up. John recited magic words and soon trapped Destiny as the sword caught on fire and he yelled out, trying to reach for the Dreamstone, but a Baterang was thrown at it, destroying it instantly.

"I don't think so." Batman said.

"I guess you're on our side." Lady Gothika asked John.

"I'm more of an anti-hero, but yes, I'm on your side." John replied.

"That works for us." Saiyaman replied.

Destiny was then destroyed by the flames and changed back into Ritchie who fell on the ground.

"End of the line, Ritchie baby!" Bat-Mite remarked.

"I'm afraid he's right." John replied.

The shrouds soon came out to take Ritchie's soul, but this time, no one was going to help him.

"Johnny, I... I was under a compulsion!" Ritchie panicked. "You've gotta save me! You owe me! You owe me!"

"Sorry...looks like he doesn't owe you a thing!" Bat-Mite smirked.

"I'm afraid that's true too," John added. "Can't take the chance that Destiny is still pulling your strings."

The shrouds then took Ritchie's soul.

"John, please!" Ritchie begged. "Help me! Help me, you bastard! HELP ME!"

"Bye-bye!" Bat-Mite waved.

Ritchie screamed out as the shrouds soon took him right to where he belonged.

"That was unpleasant." Deadman commented.

"But necessary!" Sabrina replied.

"What the hell did I miss?" Zatanna muttered as she came to the others.

"Zatanna, you're okay!" Salem smiled up to her.

"Welcome back." Sabrina replied.

"Z, are you all right?" John asked out of concern. "I thought--"

"My head feels like the morning after Brixton." Zatanna mumbled.

"Surely not that bad." John then smiled.

"Glad to know that you're okay." Salem smirked.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Salem smirked with a wink.

"So, Merlin's spell hath ended." Etrigan said.

"It would seem so," Jason weakly replied. "Though, it's a 'good news, bad news' sort of thing." He was then about to fall on the ground, but Etrigan caught him in his arms.

"You gonna be alright?" Lionel asked.

"I... I'm not sure..." Jason grunted slightly.

"Huh..." Salem sighed.

Batman looked at his wound and then realized that he was hurt badly, and even bleeding. Jason's eyes slowly opened.

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't wounded." Deadman added.

"Unless I miss my guess, that happened on the day he was bound to Etrigan." John said.

"And... Now, that I'm not..." Jason then said weakly.

"Then he goes." Lionel realized.

"I'm truly sorry, John." Constantine frowned.

"Don't be," Jason grunted as he spoke his final words of life. "It's a welcome end."

The others looked on and Jason soon died in Batman's hold.

"At last he's finally resting." Lionel replied.

"Yes... I suppose so..." Cherry said softly.

Lionel patted her on the back.

"Can I pleeeeease have one, teeny tiny kiss with her...?" Thor whispered to Lionel about Cherry. "Pleeeease?!"

"I dunno..." Lionel replied.

"Please.... Just one..." Thor begged. 

Cherry felt awkward and surprised that guys were fighting over her.

"Oh...alright. Just one. Uno. Singular." Lionel sighed.

Thor grinned and soon hopped over to Cherry.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped as he stood over her, looking so big and tall.

Thor soon picked up Cherry and soon kissed her right on the lips. Lionel tapped his foot impatiently, trying very hard to look away. Thor soon let go of Cherry and felt different. Cherry fell to the ground, but soon stood up.

"Thor? What's wrong?" Atticus frowned.

"I... I... I didn't feel anything..." Thor frowned back as kissing Cherry wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be.

"Guess ya only like her as a friend!" Lionel replied.

"I'm sorry, Cherry..." Thor pouted. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Sure." Cherry said, holding out her hand.

Thor soon smiled, shaking hands with her which shook her a bit vigorously by accident.

"Maybe lay off on the shaking so hard?" asked Lionel.

"Sorry... I don't know my own strength." Thor said.

"Heh... It's okay..." Cherry grinned nervously. "Man... Are you sure you're our age?"

"I had a growth spurt after middle school graduation." Thor said bashfully.

"Way cool!" Lionel remarked.

"Really?" Thor smiled. "You don't think I'm a giant freak?"

"Course not!" Lionel replied. "I'm not exactly normal myself. But then again, normal is overrated!"

"Aww... You guys!" Thor smiled before he pulled them all into a hug. "I'm so glad to have such good friends like you!"

"Okay....maybe lighten up on the hugging?" Sabrina asked.

Thor smiled and soon set them back down on the ground. Eventually, they all left the scene to move on.

"For 500 years, he and I have been bound," Etrigan said as Jason was soon buried and had his own headstone. "A demon from Hell, a knight of renown. Though we were cursed to be slaves to each other, I know of no man I'd want more for a brother. Farewell, mortal."

"Wow...what a beautiful sentiment." Lionel sniffed.

Etrigan soon took his leave as the others watched him go.

Zatanna soon left a bouquet of roses at the grave which read: 'JASON BLOOD: KNIGHT OF CAMELOT, DEFEATER OF DESTINY'.

"Cool sentiment." Salem remarked.

Everyone soon walked off, leaving John and Zatanna as they stayed behind for a while.

"I'm just glad that curse is broken." Cherry said.

"Likewise." Sabrina nodded.

They soon went back to Atticus's home.

"So, Thor... I had a vision that said you can take me to the Netherworld to find my parents?" Atticus asked his best guy friend.

"Well, sure I can!" Thor replied. "My parents go there all the time to pick up ingredients for potions and stuff."


	8. Chapter 8

"Awesome!" Lionel whooped.

"So... Whatya say...?" Thor smiled. "You wanna go see your parents?"

"More than anything." Atticus smiled back, though with tears in his eyes.

"Then let's go." Lionel replied with a smile.

They soon left the Kent home and went to see Thor's house.

"Whoa... Nice house!" Cherry grinned as the house looked like something out of a dark fairy tale as it was a mostly black Victorian and there weren't even any neighbors and there were gargoyles by the banisters leading up to the front door.

"Swanky digs!" Lionel added as they walked to the doorbell.

Thor soon opened the door which made it slowly creak open with a loud creaky sound as lightning flashed outside. "Mom? Dad! I'm home! And I brought company!" he then called out. "Hm... Must be doing errands or something..."

"Ah well...in we GO!" Lionel shrugged.

Thor soon led them into his house and had them follow him upstairs before they came to the attic. He soon opened the door and the ladder fell out, making Cherry duck so that it wouldn't hit her.

"Whoa..." The others whispered as the attic seemed to have a magical portal inside of it.

"It's a portal!" Atticus exclaimed.

"What? You guys don't have portals in your attics?" Thor smiled blindly. "Weird... Anyway, this will take us straight into the Netherworld!"

"Alrighty then...IN WE GO!" Lionel shouted triumphantly.

"I'm coming, Mom and Dad." Atticus whispered as he joined his friends in the attic.

And so, they entered the portal. Everyone yelled out while Thor laughed and had fun with it until they soon ended up in the middle of what looked like a horror movie forest and landed on the ground together.

"Gangway!" Lionel called out.

They all soon fell on top of each other which made them groan.

"Well, here we are," Thor beamed. "Oh, I love doing that whenever my sister and I come here to visit my uncle. It's like a roller-coaster ride! We should totally do that again!"

"I might consider that." Lionel replied.

"Really?" Thor beamed. "Score!"

"Right back atcha, my man!" Lionel nodded.

"Not now," Cherry said. "We have work to do."

"Oh... Yeah..." Thor smiled. "That's right."

"To find Atticus' parents!" Lionel exclaimed triumphantly.

They soon ran off together through the Netherworld and began their quest to find Atticus's long-lost parents.

"They gotta be here somewhere!" Lionel shouted.

"I'm sure we'll find them in this story, no way that there's gonna be a-" Atticus said.

To Be Continued...

"NO!" Atticus cried out, removing the word box and throwing it aside. "We gotta do this, and NOW! ...Even if I am being used without Thunder Pony realizing it."

"Yeah! Let's get this done now!" Lionel nodded.

They soon ran off together while looking around and soon ended up in the marketplace.

"Ooh... Hex Lax, my dad could use these." Thor said, picking up a potion.

"Really now?" asked Lionel.

Thor smiled as he looked at the potions.

"Focus!" Atticus told him.

"Sorry." Thor grinned sheepishly.

"We got parents to find, tout de suite!" Salem suggested.

Thor soon walked off with them to go to a castle which was called 'The Witch's Council' building.

"Okay... My uncle works here..." Thor told them. "He should know where your parents are, Atticus."

"I don't know if I like this place," Sabrina shivered. "It looks like a place of nightmares."

"Hey, relax," Salem replied. "I know these guys! I stood before them once..."

"Here we go..." Thor said. "The place where dreams go to die... And lives are crushed... Festering slowly and painfully after mustering up any possible courage you might have to stand up for yourself..." he said dramatically before smiling suddenly and looking at them. "So ya ready?!"

"...I think I left something in the car." Cherry said, walking off the other way.

"Oh, okay, we'll wait for you," Thor smiled before pausing. "Wait... What car?"

"Just a blasted minute!" Lionel replied, snapping his fingers and gluing Cherry to the ground. "You're not wimping out after all we went through. NOT ON MY WATCH!"

"I'm nervous though!" Cherry said. "What if they vaporize us or something?!"

"Well, we won't know unless we go in and see," Lionel replied. "We come too far to turn back now! We spent so much time looking for evidence of Atticus' parents, AND I AM NOT GONNA GIVE THAT UP BECAUSE YOU GOT COLD FEET!"

Cherry sighed. "All right... Let's go... Uh... A little help?" she then asked as her feet were stuck.

"Fine," Lionel replied, unsticking her and putting her on his back. "We're going for a piggyback ride into the place."

Cherry blinked, looking down at him.

Thor soon took them through the door and they came into the council building to find his uncle. "Uncle Drell? UNCLE DRELL?!"

"Thor, I've told you not to bother me at work..." A voice replied.

"It's important!" Thor replied.

"How important...?" A man with flowing long black hair with glasses glared, coming out and looking down at his nephew.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly. "Thaaat's a big guy..." She then whispered.

"He looks like if someone combined Newman from Seinfeld with Weird Al Yankovic...plus he sounds like Jon Lovitz." Lionel snickered.

"It's about the Fudo family." Thor explained.

"...How do you know about the Fudo family?" Drell asked his nephew in shock.

"Atticus had a vision dream..." Thor told his uncle.

"Atticus?" Drell asked, looking down.

"That's me..." Atticus said. "Um... You knew my parents?"

"Correction," Drell smirked. "I know your parents."

"You mean they're alive?" Lionel asked. "Score!"

"Of course they're alive," Drell said to them. "Nothing can ever keep old Patty Cakes down."

"Awesome!" The teens yelled.

"QUIET!" Drell told them, nearly making the room shake.

"Ooh..." Thor gasped.

"Now settle down..." Drell replied.

"Do you know why my parents gave me up in the first place?" Atticus asked the man. "...Didn't they want me?"

"Of course they did," Drell replied. "They were forced to give you up!"

"Forced...?" Atticus frowned.

"Someone took them from you after you were born..." Drell glared. "He tried to put you somewhere they would never think to look... They've been trying to contact you for years because you were destined to have visions and one of them would tell you to come looking for them."

"Sombra..." Atticus realized. "From when we were in Atlantis."

"Huh?" Lionel asked.

"It's a long story, Lionel." Atticus said.

"Challenge accepted!" Thor said before taking a big, deep breath. "So it was Atticus's birthday, but he doesn't like his birthday because it reminds him of being an orphan, and after Atticus's birthday party was a disaster, he found out about King Sombra who wanted him to become his heir, and it's when we found out about the Throne of Atlantis with Aquaman, and soon Cherry and Atticus made up and became friends again after Atticus turned into a rebel teenage bo-" he then hacked as he couldn't breathe anymore from talking so much.

"Just gimme the short version. It'll keep you from wasting your breath." Lionel replied.

"Basically, on Atticus's birthday when they found out about Atlantis, Atticus found out about King Sombra." Drell said while his nephew took deep breaths in and out.

"Sounds like a douche-a-saurus rex." Lionel replied.

"In short... Yes," Drell said. "I don't know what he saw in Atticus, he just found him to be the perfect heir for his kingdom in the magical world of Equestria."

"Which sounded totally girly when Unc first told me about it, but he proved me wrong." Thor soon added before breathing through his paper bag.

"Well...as soon as we get to Atticus's parents, we gotta stop that creepwad!" Lionel replied.

"Might not be as easy as you think..." Drell said. "It would take some magic..."

Cherry stepped out, a bit nervously as she let out a small gulp. "Erm... Teach us?" she then asked.

"I am the Head of the most important place in the whole Supernatural Realm, do you really think I have time to help you with magic like some kind of teaching mentor?" Drell replied.

"Well, you know anyone who DOES?" asked Lionel.

"...All right, fine, I'll help you." Drell then said.

"Seriously?!" The others asked him.

"It was that easy?!" Sabrina asked.

"...You look familiar." Drell said to Sabrina.

"That's Sabrina Sawyer Spellman." Salem explained.

"Oh... That's right..." Drell replied. "You know Hilda... I haven't seen Hilda in a while."

"You two boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Cherry asked.

"Something like that..." Drell shrugged.

"She's my aunt." Sabrina replied.

"I see..." Drell said. "...We dated a long time ago... I doubt she'll take me back, but if you see her, tell her I'm really sorry for what I did a long time ago... I really miss her actually."

"Good to know." Sabrina noted.

Salem peeked his head out.

"Oh, I definitely remember you!" Drell glared to Salem.

"Oh, geez. Another blast from my past tonight." Salem sighed.

"Are you still gonna help us?" Cherry asked.

"Well... I will... As long as that cat stays out of my way," Drell said. "I'll help you prepare for the final battle with King Sombra to free Atticus's parents."

"Free them? Are they trapped?" asked Lionel.

"They were here earlier, but King Sombra must've found out about your arrival, so he's taken them away," Drell told them. "Only now time can tell us what happens from here onward, such as later in the future when you guys meet The Suicide Squad and the Fatal Five."

"...And you know this... How...?" Cherry asked.

"I have an Oracle who warns me about important stuff like this," Drell told them. "You never know when you might run into people who seem important in prophecy you were told about over ten years ago to what might happen in the present."

"How interesting." Lionel replied.

"I always thought so." Drell said.

"Crap!" Lionel groaned. "We're even FURTHER from learning about Atticus' parents and their whereabouts! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, I really am trying to help you." Drell told them.

"Thank you, Uncle." Thor replied.

"We know..." Lionel replied. "So what are we waiting for? Sombra isn't gonna kick his own ass!"

They soon left down the hallway and soon came into a training room.

"Let's make some magic!" Drell told them with his voice booming a bit.

Lionel looked to Atticus with a smile. "We're not gonna rest until we find your parents and beat Sombra for good. This, I swear."

"You guys are real pals." Atticus smiled back with joyful tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Cherry replied. "Just don't go getting so mushy."

Atticus soon hugged her anyway.

"Jerk." Cherry rolled her eyes, but she seemed to give a small smile.

Lionel began playing the Justice League Unlimited theme on a guitar as they headed off.

"All right, Thornton, because you brought your friends here, you might as well learn advanced magic with them!" Drell told his nephew.

"Oh, boy... I was hoping for a weekend WITHOUT homework." Thor replied.

"Hey, we might as well make it fun, big guy," Lionel replied, climbing onto his shoulders. "And since I'm the Bat-Mite, you're kinda like my Robin! Or even better: NIGHTWING!"

"I can be Nightwing?!" Thor gasped happily.

"Sure, buddy!" Lionel replied, tussling his hair playfully.

"Ooh, I think I found a new friend..." Thor smiled.

"Here comes the hugs..." Drell rolled his eyes.

Thor soon hugged Lionel happily. Lionel just hugged Thor back, patting him while he did.

"I love making new friends, Uncle!" Thor smiled.

"Ugh... I've told my sister to never drink fruit punch when she was pregnant with that kid, and look what happened..." Drell muttered to himself.

"Hey, he turned out alright," Lionel shrugged. "So better look out, Sombra, cuz next time, you'll be dealing with...the TOON FORCE 5! We'll be like the Sonic Underground! Cuz we made a vow his parents would be found!"

Everyone soon posed together in an epic sort of way like a superhero group of their own.

"Don't miss our next kickbutt adventure: Toon Force Vs. The Fatal 5! Coming soon!" Lionel exclaimed as he began playing the Sonic Underground theme afterwards.

"A child born... The future awaits..." A voice sang as Baby Atticus was shown in his mother's embrace. "A vision of a deathly fate... Give up your child, separate... Bide your time... Lie and wait~"

"Toon Force Underground! Toon Force Underground!" The group was shown, one by one, coming to the team in various ways and fighting evil villains. "They made a vow his parents would be found~!"

Clips of Baby Atticus were shown of learning and growing, though living on his own eventually, not too far away from Cherry's house which would eventually lead up to them meeting and becoming friends until Atticus was adopted by Clark Kent to become his son and a fellow superhero, thus creating the Justice League.

"Young Atticus grew, learned what's right~," A voice sang. "Helped make the Justice League for fight! He seeks his parents, Cherry always knew, Is it time? If they only knew! Will their wishes all come true?~"

Scenes of Thor meeting Atticus were shown, as well as Lionel being sent to the 3rd dimension forever; next, it showed all the kids putting their hands in the middle.

"Toon Force Underground~ Toon Force Underground~!"

"We long for our child, but we have to wait," Emily said with tears in her eyes. "To act too soon, could seal his fate."

The kids were then shown on one side of a battlefield, with awesome costumes and powers-even Lady Gothika had powers of her own-and on the other, an army of villains, with Sombra standing at the head.

"They made a vow his parents would be found! TOON FORCE UNDERGROUND!~"


End file.
